


The way into my head.

by ThatNeedyZombie



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rhys, Hurt/Comfort, Jack being Jack, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor in my fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Stripper rhys, Teasing, Top Jack, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: Handsome Jack, CEO of Hyperion, is forced deal with Maliwan's spies. Not a hard deal, killing is what he does the best but soon, he'll learn violence isn't the only way to fix things.In the meantime, a young father learn how it is to evolve in a place like Helios.Some important things :- English isn't my native language so... Sorry ^^'- Rhys is 25- Jack is 45- Angel is 6 and she's Rhys daughter.- I'm playing some Simon Curtis songs while writing this fic. (Okay, it's not important but I want y'all to know xD)-Harass me on twitter :@ThatNeedyZombie





	1. Delirium Night

On Helios was a place called Delirium Night, a name written in flashing neon lights above the club.  
Men and women used to go there after work, looking at the strippers helped to eliminate stress. Working on this space station was something! Being directly, or indirectly, under Handsome Jack's commands was dangerous. At any moment he could decide to airlock everyone without giving any explanation.  
But it paid well. So, it was kind of... worth it?

The CEO had control over everyone, even the owner of the club he never set one feet in. Why would’ve he? One word and he could've someone to strip for him in his office.

Could even choose who from the Echo net during a meeting and have this person to strip in front of everyone. No one would’ve dared to say a damn thing.  
  


So no, Jack didn't have any reason to go there... Unless if it were about showing his point of view in a way everyone would understand.

Which was the case that very night.

Gun in his hand, he walked all the way down there with the only intention to repaint the place in red. He would start by the dancers, killing everyone one of them in front of the owner until _she _begged him to stop.

Then he would kill one or two bartenders or waiters. It didn't matter.

  
Moxxi cared about her people, she would be devasted by Jack's actions and never try to sell society' secrets to anyone after that. Probably. To be fair, Jack wasn’t sure of it, but he needed to kill find a constructive way to show his disappointment.

  
He could kill her, but they had a past. Plus, she would suffer more this way. Seeing all her workers dying at her feet, all because of one mistake she made. All the money lost for her…

Jack's laugh scared those who crossed his path. They knew what it meant and could only felt relieved he wasn't going after them. Blind rage made the walk seem short, like he only had to past a door.

  
He ignored the people waiting on the line, he wasn't people. The bouncer knew it, letting him enter even though he could already hear the pain that would soon been screamed from inside the club. Suddenly, those on the line were happy not being in there. Most of them ran away from the Delirium Night.

Once inside, Jack made his way into the crowd. Surprisingly, they were so many people that even him was lost in the mass.  
Music coming loud from the speakers turned voices around him into whisperers, the people on the dance floor were shadows, only taking human forms when the lights illuminated them.  
It was a Friday night, so the Delirium Night was full.

_Too bad for them_, thought Jack as he made his way to the dancers.

Judging by the crowd, the pole on the left got the most popular of these. A shoot right in the head and everyone would go nuts, well, until they saw him. Then, the body left on the floor would be the last of their concerns.

Jack's heart did something weird in his chest as he saw the young man dancing around the pole. They were so many on this space station but still, he was surprised not knowing someone looking like this lived here.

  
Brown hair moving as he did a pirouette, the man used his robot arm to turn while the flesh one worked his pants off. His black briefs didn't let room for imagination.  
The whistles came from everywhere, louder when he touched himself and bent, face facing the crowd.

Jack thought the arm was cool, but those eyes?! Something else!  
One brown, the other blue, like two gemstones enhanced by what was the most pretty face he had seen on Helios. No wonder why so many people looked at him, he was perfect. Pale skin, tattoos, long legs...

The gun in Jack's hand felt heavy, did he really had to shoot him?

That was the plan but suddenly, it seemed wrong. Did the breath-taking dancer deserved to die just because he worked for Moxxi? It was the first time Jack had doubts about taking someone's life, first time he didn't let his rage do the work.

Would've been easier if these people noticed him. If he hadn’t completly alone with his thoughts. But all the attention was stolen by the almost naked man on stage.

The stripper stopped. Eyes wide open in Jack's direction. _He_ saw him and the gun but didn't run away.

Slowly, the beautiful dancer let himself slide down the pole and crawled until he faced Jack.  
The CEO didn't remember how he got so close, but he was happy since it made the pretty thing notice him. To the rhythm of music and lights, he kept slowly crawling to join the CEO, eyes always on Jack’s face and never glancing at the gun.

  
He straightened up himself just a bit to face the most notorious man in the universe, spreading his legs behind him. Probably the best way anyone has ever welcomed Jack.  
Damn... He wanted to take him in front of everyone, but today wasn't the day...

The stripper raised his hand, wanting to touch the mask, feeling the CEO under his fingers. Was he real there? It seemed impossible. But it was, and the gun pressed under his chin while a hand strongly grabbed his wrist proved it.

  
"What's your name, cupcake?" Jack asked in his ear.  
"Rhys, sir."  
"Rhys? It's cute. Now Rhysie, I hope you're scared because you should be. Let's have a walk to Moxxi's office, okay?"

  
The stripper nodded, biting his lips and slowly getting on his feet as a gun was pointed to his head. The crowd went silent, giving even more space to the music.

  
Jack jumped on the scene, a smirk on his face as the stripper slowly lost all his confidence.  
"Go ahead kiddo, I'll follow you."

Rhys did as he was told, shivering as the cold steel of the gun was pressed against his back.

Could've been worst! At least if he believed the stories going around here. He honestly didn't, because he thought Handsome Jack was a hero who had to make some difficult decisions.

He tried to remember this as the CEO seemed ready to kill him.  
  


"So you can move around a freaking pole but can't walk faster? And raising your hands won't help you..."  
"S-Sorry, s-sir."

  
_Well played, now he's scared... _Jack didn't want him to feel this way but wasn't going to drop the gun or some of these bullshits. Not his style. Pointing a gun at someone was his personal way to say hello. Kinda.

  
"You've got some pretty nice legs." _Yeah legs, let's not talk about his ass_. Jack couldn't stop thinking, which didn't usually happen when he was about to murder a few people left and right.

  
"Ahem... Th-Thanks, sir." Rhys stopped in front of a door. Two voices were coming from the room. Moxxi was busy listening one of her bartender complaints.

  
"It's here, sir, call me if..."

Jack laughed so loud the two inside the room stopped talking. Rhys looked at him without adding a word, only making a high-pitched noise when Jack pinched one his nipple between his thumb and middle finger.

  
"Oh kitten... You really think I'm going to let you walk away like this? No no no no. Stay, it'll be fun. And don't you worry, pretty face, I won't hurt you. Except for the pinching thing, but judging by our briefs, you liked it."

  
Rhys blushed, being half naked, back pressed against Handsome Jack made his stomach do weird things. And let's not talk about his half hard dick.

"Jack, what hell are you doing here?"  
Moxxi was mad, arms crossed over her opulent breast. She had no clues what was going on. Why was Jack there? And what was he doing with a half-naked, terrified, Rhys? No, she didn't want an answer to the last one.

  
"You wanna play innocent, Moxxi? You!? That's a change!"

  
The bartender was a certain August, new here and so, had no idea what it was like to deal with Handsome Jack. He faced the CEO, like he was ready to fight or something. Would be flattering for Moxxi, if it hadn’t been the Handsome Jack in front of them and if she couldn't fight for herself.

The shoot didn't surprise the woman, at the very moment August moved it was already too late to save him.

Rhys screamed and fell hard on the floor, blood splatter on his face and torso. That was over before he could realize it even began. August was dead, shooting in the face by the hero.

  
"Sit, Rhysie. He doesn't need a chair anymore."  
Disobeying didn't cross Rhys' mind, not when the dead body of the coworker was at his feet. He wanted to puke, felt like it was too cold in this room. How come this happened so fast?  
He sat awkwardly, trying to get his legs under him. If he died now... Jack's hand on his shoulder made him jump a bit.

  
"Did you listen to me, kitten? I won't hurt you, you're here for another reason. Stop acting weird."  
_Weird... Did the murder really say that?_ Rhys nodded, sobbing and running away from this room wouldn't do him any good.

"Here's the thing, Moxx: Someone working here is sending information to a rival company. Using your comp, the one right here. Not that I'm scared by what Maliwan can do, but still, I don't like having spies on my station."  
"It isn't me. Nor one of my employees. Look at these working directly for you instead, no one here has the capacity to contact Maliwan. Probably one of your ..."  
"I'm going to call every of your employees and kill them one by one, how about that?"

  
Moxxi rolled her eyes, then got back to her desk. She wasn't scared at all.

They talked, a lot, Rhys barely listened to them. Tears at the corner of his eyes, he wondered what the CEO would do to him. Nothing good, he was almost sure of this.

Something like fucking him roughly then kill him and send his corpse to the space. He was shaking, avoiding August corpse by any means. Looking at the murderer felt less hard.  
Jack noticed it, he got closer to the younger man and played with his hair like it was a normal thing to do.

Moxxi said having proof none could use her Echo system to send something without her knowledge. And as _she_ didn't betrayed Hyperion... She had records.

Personal records. Just in case someone would try to look at her dancers without paying. Something Jack did in the past.

  
"I do have cameras everywhere, even in the dressing rooms. So, check them out, none used this computer recently. Not even me. I never let anyone playing with me, well, except when I want to."

  
She gave Jack a key with all the videos and information he needed.

  
"You know, if anything is rigged on these videos, my experts will notice it."  
"I know. Now, please, let my stripper go back to work and..." She waved at Rhys while talking. She knew he didn't need that. Poor dude has already seen too much in his life.

  
"Yeah but nope. He works for me now. It's your gift, for making me lose my time." Before she could say anything, he added. "No worries, I only need someone to help my team checking at these videos. That's all. Well and maybe a lap dance, or two, we'll see."

Rhys straightened up, it was hard to look impressive with only a piece of clothes on his body.  
"I-I'm sorry, sir, but I can't. I need money."  
"Oh and I thought you worked here only for fun..." Replied Jack, all sarcastic.  
  


The CEO, gun holstered, cupped Rhys’ chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"You'll be paid, sugar plum. And if you do your job well, you'll get more money than you can dream of."

  
Rhys liked that, he was ashamed of himself but still, he loved having the CEO so close to him. Touching him. And talking to him with such a soft voice. Even if his words were sharp.

  
"But please, stop being an idiot. Okay kitten?"  
Nodding seemed like the only thing Rhys could do since Jack showed up.

  
Jack smiled at him before kissing his cheek.  
"Now, go to your house and get ready for tomorrow." Before Jack left the room, he added: "And don't forget to bring some clothes, try to look professional."


	2. Red tie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day working together don't end up like they thought.

Rhys puked, but only once in his "apartment". A nice word to describe a place so tiny he didn't even have a bedroom for him to sleep. And had a bathroom with just a toilet and sink.

  
It was supposed to be a temporary solution, just the time for him to make some money as a programmer. But things happened and now, the young man felt like they would never leave this place unless for going back to Pandora.

  
Helios was dangerous, but Pandora was worse. For the sake of Angel, he would never let this happen. Even if it meant accepting the disgusting clause Hugo Vasquez put on his contract at the last minute, the reason he had to take this stripper job instead of the programmer one.  
Basically, if Rhys signed those papers, he would turn into Vasquez' sex slave until the man got tired of him.

  
The idea of having Hugo's hands on his body made him sick. In the end it was: Being a programmer/sex slave or being a stripper for Moxxi. He chose Moxxi.

It seemed the safest choice. But then, Handsome Jack...  
Laying on the couch, Rhys tried to stop thinking about it. About August. The poor man was on Helios since a few weeks only, and he was nice to him. Didn't deserve to end like this.

  
Moxxi called her men to clean the mess, she was used to this. Used to Jack killing people like there were nothing wrong and this scared Rhys even more than the shoot. _It was usual._

Rhys sat, facing a poster of the man, the one Moxxi warned him about like if it was necessary after what happened in her office.  
She gave him tips: Obey, don't question anything, listen to him, and... pick someone to take care of your daughter in case something happen to you.  
  


He did.  
An accountant working here quickly became his best friend. They met the day Rhys learned his fabulous opportunity to work for Hyperion was a trap. Vaughn tried to help, but he didn't have any influence and couldn't do better than ask Moxxi to give Rhys a job. A bartender job first, but stripper makes more money and Rhys is cute...

"Daddy? You can't sleep?" But the cutest thing in the whole universe was the little girl, leaning on the doorframe with a skag plush wrapped in her arms. "Use the bed, I'm smaller than you, I can sleep here."

She joined him before he could speak, giving him the plush because she thought he was the one needing it.  
"Nope, it’s your princess. Daddy is fine here."  
"You don't look fine."  
"It was a long day... But still, it's my job to take care of you. That's how it works."  
"I don't like how it works." She was pouting, and it made her dad smile softly. How someone like him could create such a perfect little girl like her? He didn't know.  
After some negotiations, he carried her to bed and picked a book in her bookcase. She loved Claptrap' stories.

Half asleep, she interrupted her dad to ask: "I heard you talking about Handsome Jack with uncle Vaughn. Did you meet him? Is he nice?"  
Rhys’ skin grew pale.

Was the man who pointed a gun at him before shooting a coworker nice?

It was his bad, he never hid his obsession over Jack. The poster in the living room was a good example of that. Just like his casual underwear…  
  


"Yeah... Yeah he's great." Angel smiled, falling asleep. "I'm happy for you daddy..."  
She truly was. And Rhys too but not because of Jack.

He was happy she waked up and wanted him to read her a story, he enjoyed every minute spent with his daughter. Because, maybe, it was the last time he had this opportunity.

  
Vaughn’s face changed when he told him what happened at work, he became nervous when Rhys asked him if he had to be worry for his life. And he accepted to take care of Angel in case if...  
Back on the couch, Rhys ended up falling asleep while watching the man smiling on his wall.

***

At 8 am, Rhys was already making his way to Jack's office. He didn't own any fancy clothes, so he looked miserable compared to everyone else on this area of Helios. Some glanced at him, wondering why someone like him was there. They didn't need to talk with Rhys to know he didn't belong there.

  
Even the CEO noticed how the young man didn't fit on the most luxurious part of Helios.

Jack watched him carefully through the security cameras.  
Black suit, red tie, shoes who had seen better days... The stripper wasn't kidding when he said he needed money!

  
He probably had debts, there was no way a man with an ass like that couldn't afford more than these things on his shoulders. There were so many desperate men on this station, they would've loved to buy him some nice clothes, jewelry and all these kinds of things. Rhys only had to spread his legs or made them believe it could happen.

  
Although, it wouldn't work with Jack. He wasn't one of those pathetic old men trying to feel younger with a pretty thing by their arms.

Now, he would be lying if he pretended not wanting to have Rhys riding his cock. It would happen, probably today, but he wasn't going to pay for this.

  
"Handsome Jack, sir?" A voice coming from the intercom brought him back to reality. Rhysie was just outside the door, talking with his secretary. "There's a young man here, pretending he has an appointment with you."  
"What's the name?"  
"A certain Mr. Rhys Strongfork, sir."  
"Reece? Reece... Oh yeah, *Rhys*. Completely forgot about you, kiddo. You can come."

Rhys entered the room and his eyes widened. It was huge! And Jack couldn't wait to show him something even more impressing, but it was for later.

  
Rhys walked slowly, not knowing where to watch as everything here costed more than his whole apartment. Damn it costed even more than the travel from Pandora to Helios, aka the thing that had him in debts.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off him, did the stripper put some balm on his lips? That was hot, he needed to have these lips wrapped around his dick.  
He also had a bit of eye liner and blush.

"You damn cute today Rhysie, is it only for me?"  
"I-I wanted to look okay for... my first day here, sir. But I'm glad you like it. Sir." His cheeks turned red, and he played with his tie like if to check the knot was well done. It wasn't. But Jack didn't help him. Somehow, he liked to see the stripper struggling. He stole the attention yesterday and Jack hated not having all eyes on him.

"Sit here, at my desk, right in front of me. You only have to check at these videos until you see something weird." Rhys obeyed, feeling less nervous with Jack's hands on his shoulders.

  
It was senseless, but these hands gently rubbing his shoulders helped him to relax a little bit. Just like watching the poster helped him to have some sleep.

  
"I already looked some of these videos while waiting for you, and damn kiddo! These things you do with a pole are mesmerizing, wonder what you can do in a bed."  
"But... I thought you forgot about me?" _*Touché*_ Rhysie was an idiot, like every single person except himself, but the kid paid attention to every word Jack told him.

  
"You know what, you look better when you shut your mouth."

Rhys frowned, but didn't dare to say something. Every word could’ve costed him his life, he was so sure of that.

  
He jumped a bit on the chair as Jack came back and whispered to his ear: "And don't pout kitten, I'm kidding you. I love your voice."

Okay so, Rhys was nervous, and the CEO didn't know why! Was it because that dude he killed yesterday? IT WAS YESTERDAY. Time to move on.

  
Or was it the whole situation? Maybe the stripper missed his job. OR, was he frustrated Jack pretended to forget about him?

Could be anything, really.  
Anyway, Jack wasn't going to let this bother him all day.

"Ok' kiddo. Your face bothers me right now, put a smile on it and try acting like you love being here."

  
Rhys blinked, was this man even real?

"But I love being here."  
"That's the spirit... What the hell are you doing with your fingers?"

  
Rhys blinked again, he was just fast-forwarding one of the videos because looking at himself (and his coworkers) getting ready for job wasn't his thing.

  
"No, no, you watch every damn second of every damn video. Don't want you to miss something."  
Wasn't it a good excuse to keep the stripper around as long as he wanted? Jack was proud of himself.

  
"But... It's going to take _days_! Sir." Jack looked at Rhys from under his lashes, visibly annoyed, was the kid complaining? "No, I mean... I don't want to bother you too much time, sir. I know my place isn't here, and you've been so nice to share your desk with me..." Rhys was sweating, trying to correct himself as best as he could.  
"Nice try to redeem yourself. But now shut up kitten."

A strange silence fell in the room, it lasted an hour during which Rhys glanced at Jack a few times. He was even more Handsome in person. Concentrated on his keyboard, wrinkling his noose as he read something Rhys couldn't see, Jack looked like an angel. Well, more of a sexy devil that could rips Rhys's eyes out. But still, not many people had seen the CEO so... calm?

  
The younger man's heart pounded when their eyes met. Jack smirked, winked at him and pressed the intercom.  
He ordered some coffee for them both and let the silence fell again.

Well, until he started calling people to distribute some death threat. He was imaginative, always found a new way to intimidate his employees.  
Rhys tried to keep it cool, not thinking he could end up strangled or choked by the -so- Handsome Jack.

He listened to every conversation Jack had during the day, and quickly realized that everything needed to be directly reported to the CEO. He even talked (a nice way to say screamed at) with a few programmers.

It was stupid but, perhaps, Jack could do something to help him. Maybe not giving him _the job_ he wanted when he came here, but giving him a try.  
The CEO was nice -?- with him, so why not ?

  
He choose to take his chance as soon as Jack ended up a conversation with a programmer he clearly heard crying after a: "I'll cut your head and make your wife eats it."  
He cleared his throat and said "Maybe I can do something else for you, sir... I ..."  
"Yes, you can. Strip."

Rhys blinked -an annoying habit thought Jack- and straightened up slowly. Of course, strip. Rhys almost forgot who he was to Jack, just a stripper.

  
"Music?" Rhys nodded in answer and walked till the corner of the desk.

  
Jack put on some dubstep, hiding his surprise under a smirk. He was kidding, didn't really expected Rhys to obey without questioning it.  
Though, he still could tell him it was a joke, but Rhys was undoing his belt and so, Jack didn't feel like interrupting the kid.

Rhys didn't dance but he moved following the song, getting closer to Jack and letting his jacket fell on the floor. Jack asked him to keep the tie, thought it was hot, so Rhys worked his shirt opened without untying it.

  
The shirt ended on the floor, then the pants and what a nice surprise to find his name on Rhys' underwear.

  
"Lap dance?" Too much? No, it wasn't. Rhys joined Jack, looking at the older man the same way he did when he was on stage. He wanted it, and that's why he wasn't questioning him.  
Jack took him by his tie, inviting him to sit on his laps.

Rhys became clumsy, knees on the chair and leg spread over what he knew -no matter how many layers covered it- was a hard dick. Jack's hard dick.

  
Eyes lost in Jack's mismatched ones, he moved slowly, trying to remember what he wasn't. His work wasn't to get fucked but to give dreams -translation: boners- and so, he had to be careful of what he was doing with the Handsome Jack.

  
"You move so good kitten, but it would be easier without this."  
Jack grabbed his ass’ cheeks, so suddenly Rhys almost fall from the chair.  
"You're not supposed to touch, sir..."  
"I'm Handsome Jack, and you work for me now. I do what I want."

  
Hard to hid how those words made him feel as his dick hardened in need. He wished he had been naked and already riding Jack's dick, having him balls deep inside his tight hole. Feeling his lips on him, retracing the tattoos with his tongue, gently biting his nip...

Even more suddenly than came the two hands on his ass’ cheeks, Jack bit him hard. Okay, maybe not that hard, but it came from nowhere. Rhys screamed and slapped the CEO before falling on the floor.

  
He pressed a hand on his right nipple, feeling the burn coming from the bite. Before he could see if he bled, Jack pushed him face first against the desk and pressed a gun on his back head.

  
"Please don't shoot." Rhys raised his shaking hands. "I-I have a daughter, please... she already lost her mom."  
"I don't give a shit. Nobody slaps me and make it out alive kiddo."  
"Seriously? Not... Not even for the fun. Thought you might be into it." He gave Jack a smile, trying his best not to cry and beg.

  
The little shit... "Think I'm stupid Rhysie?"  
"No, I don't. Sir. Jack? Can I call you by your name? I'm so sorry, it won't happen again. Jack, please I... You know, just slap me back or spank me but please don't kill me."  
Jack smiled at the idea. Damn for a little thing he was strong, showing almost no fear (many people would've peed on themself already) and trying to resonate with him.

"Spank you uhm? Maybe next time. You ruined the mood." The gun holstered, he let go of Rhys. "Put your clothes back on and go pick your daughter at school, you are free for today. As you said, she needs you."

  
He wanted to add something before leaving as he heard the young man swallowed loudly but couldn't find a way to say sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ! Tell what you want, like, hate,... I've some interesting ideas for the chapters to come so stay tuned ! (always wanted to write that x))


	3. Your whore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys tries something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to read a way too much erotic novels to write this ! I'll soon know more about sex in english than in french x'D Anyway, enjoyyyy :D

"You slapped Handsome Jack and are still alive ?!" Vaughn almost dropped his glasses.

A pale Rhys quickly asked him to stop screaming, he knew the man wouldn't be too happy if he heard the stripper had told it to someone.

  
"I don't know what to say, but I'm still shaking."  
"Shaking? Did you realize how lucky you are bro? Your brain should've been all over his desk, next to your eyeballs and..."  
"Okay, you're not helping here." Rhys sat on a bench, hands in his pockets as for preventing them from shaking when Angel would show up. It was 3 pm, he only had a few minutes left before the school bells rang.

Vaughn sat next to Rhys, trying to find something to say even though this was a unique situation.

  
"So, your president really wants to... have a private interaction with you." It was the most ‘fancy’ way Vaughn found to put that out.  
"Yeah..." Rhys adjusted his tie, blushing at the memories of Jack using it like a leash to get him closer. "And If I'm being honest, it's something I would like to but... What kind of person that would make me? What kind of example if I let everyone take advantage of me?"  
"Being a father don't mean you can't be human. And I know, it's a single nerd without kids telling you that but still, you deserve to be happy too. Plus, Jack isn't 'Assquez. He could get you a good place to live, a job, and some... fun?"

  
They laughed, loosely watching at the school.

  
One of the biggest difficulties in Rhys' life was the place he lived in. Not because it was small, but because Vasquez was the landlord and the man could fire him at any moment. Time was the only thing Rhys had left before Hugo increased the rent and set an ultimatum. Then he would've to sign these damn papers and hold on until the man got tired.

Pandora wasn't an option.

  
"Seriously bro, what are those things for your CEO? He didn't kill you, it never happens. So, he's kind of into you right now...Wait no, he wants to be inside you."

They laughed a bit louder, Rhys finally feeling better. Vaughn was right, Jack could've shoot him just like August, but he didn't.  
The smaller man continued talking "And you just said you wanted it too. So have fun and get those things you deserve. Because yes, you deserve them."  
What would he do without Vaughn? Probably cry every night...

The bells rang, Angel was the first to show up in the schoolyard, running as fast as she could. "Dad! You came to pick me!"

  
She jumped into his father arms, complimenting the suit.  
"Did you had a date? I need to meet them."  
"No, it's for work. Daddy might have an opportunity." He glanced at Vaughn. His bro was right, if there was a way to improve his life and have some fun, why would he say no?

***

He didn't even walk two feet inside the office that Jack told him how late he was and how it was intolerable.

  
"It's the same hour than yesterday, sir..."  
"So it's _sir_ now that there's no gun pointing at your head?" Jack turned his back to Elpis so he could face the stripper. "I can change this if it's what you want kiddo."

  
The kid was wearing the same suit as yesterday, how could someone be pathetic enough to only own one freaking suit? And an ugly one. That ass deserved better than something probably designed on a garbage shop somewhere down Pandora.  
"Yeah... About what happened yesterday... I'm so, so, sorr..."  
"Boring!" Jack cut him off. "Sit, watch, be cute and shut your mouth."  
  


At least he said cute...

The CEO was in a bad mood and Rhys loved breathing, so he obeyed. He had the whole day to find a way to speak with Jack, wouldn't be easy to bring the subject up but still, he could do it.

  
Well, if he didn't fall asleep watching those videos. Why Jack choose to show him the stage footage first? Wouldn't it be more productive to directly check those from Moxxi's office?

  
After four hours of this, and hearing Jack threatening random people, he sighed.

"Mouth. Shut." Jack commanded with a smirk, not even looking at the younger man. Well, except on his screen. The stripper was so damn good at his job! First time ever Jack wanted to be a pole.

  
"You would like it better open." Okay, now Jack looked at him directly. "My mouth."  
The robots’ fingers gently caressed his lips, tongue wetting them just a bit. It wasn't the subtleness way to get Jack where he wanted, but if the CEO’s face was anything to go by, it worked.

  
"Rhys..." The voice came harsh, then: "Come here."

He closely watched the young man, imagining those balm lips wrapped around his hardness because yes, he was hard. Watching the stripper dancing was even more exciting when he was in the same room as him.

  
He took Rhys by the tie and made him sit on his laps.  
"Is it going to end up with a slap, kitten? Or is there a way to prevent it? Some people don't like to get bitten. I can restrain myself for that pretty ass."

  
Rhys pressed the back of his head against Jack shoulder, eagerly looking at him while moving his ass against the CEO hard cock.

  
"I like it. This and everything you could do to me. But I want something, a job."  
"Oh so?" It wasn't going to end up well, Jack knew it but impossible to stop Rhys. It was good, too good, to be stopped.

  
"I came here to be a programmer, not a whore. But if you sign me up, I can be both. But mainly yours."

Rhys' voice was orgasm to his ear, the young man must have been a succubus in disguise. But Jack managed to say: "No."  
Rhys bit his lips before looking at Jack again. "I thought you wanted to fuck me..."  
"I want to be inside you. Doesn't mean I think you've the capacity to work for me."

  
Hard to swallow but Rhys didn't lose his composure, moving Jack's fingers close to his mouth.  
"Then what about a place close to your office, I would never be late if I lived close to you."

Jack rolled his eyes but before he could speak, Rhys kept going. "Don't say no, not now. Let me give you a sample of what I can do and then, give me your answer."

  
Was this an order? Jack would've been mad, but Rhys unbuttoned his shirt and begged the CEO to touch him. How to resist to such an invitation?

Rhys took two fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking on them. A moan escaped his lips as Jack pinched his nipple, the one he had bitten yesterday.

"Does it hurt kitten?" The second moan was louder.

"Just as I like it."

The CEO was fully hard, the tightness of his pants almost hurt. He wanted it so much, coming two times during the night while watching some records of the stripper wasn't enough, he needed to really taste him.  
The need to see Rhys covered by his cum was so strong he almost screamed yes to everything the pretty man could ask him. Fortunately, time for the phase two was on.

Rhys put the fingers out his mouth, slowly getting on the floor, and knelt in front of Handsome Jack.  
He let his hands slide from the two strong hips to the cock, already unzipping the pants. He gave Jack an intense look, was it okay? Yep, judging by the eagerness in the CEO eyes.

  
Not losing a minute, Rhys undid Jack's pants and pressed kisses on what was a massive boner. It was so big, the young man wondered if it would even be possible to take it all in his mouth.

  
Still hid under the briefs, Rhys find the head only using his lips. Jack groaned and placed his hands on him, caressing the hair without intention to take the control.

With a little help, Rhys pushed the waistband down until the fully erect cock flopped out.  
"Rhys." Voice came half sharp, half eager. "If you bite..."

  
The younger man kissed the hand rubbing his cheek. "I'll be a good whore, trust me."

Those last words did something to Jack, he let go of Rhys' face to sink his hands back into the brown hair. He trusted him, at least for this.

Rhys licked the precum, tongue softly touching the head of his cock while the fingers grabbed the waistband. He wanted to kiss the balls too, and he did.

He moaned loudly, nose buried into the pubes and body moving in such a way Jack wanted to push him on the floor and fuck him without preamble.  
It wasn't the first time Jack wanted to fuck someone, but that Rhys dude... It was something else. He could come right away, only by hearing all the little noises the stripper made.

Rhys put his flesh hand at the base of Jack's cock and curled it around, slowly moving as he opened his mouth to take him.

"Kitten..."

  
A wave of intense pleasure got Jack mute, he closed his eyes and completely let go of Rhys as he needed to grab the armrests of his _throne_.

  
Rhys took him deeply into his mouth, adjusting his breath and already moving his head up and down. The noises he made, the way his ass moved and his hand rubbing Jack's balls...

  
The older man needed to think to something else. Rhys dancing on his screen and sucking him was too much and there was no way he could come after only two minutes!  
Vault! Oh no! Bad idea... Something less exciting... Rhys' suit?  
Yeah, it was cheap, unoriginal and boring and... But this ass could rock anything!

He should've asked him to strip, even though seeing him naked between his hips would've do too much to his dick.

He groaned again, the robot hand taking his as if to follow him in his coming orgasm. "Rhys? Babe I'm..."  
At a certain point, Jack shoved Rhys against his crotch, coming hard down his throat. The young man swallowed and finally stared into the CEO's eyes, drool was the only thing coming out of his mouth.

  
"Damn babe, it was..."  
Jack couldn't say much, mesmerized by what was best cock sucker in the whole universe.

They cuddled, Rhys cupping Jack's cock and looking at him in a wait for a kiss that would never come. At least, he thought after those five long minutes of silence.

  
"No."

Rhys moved his head on Jack's shoulder, slowly understanding what it meant.  
"Jack, please. I don't ask much..."  
"No. But I'll give you something instead. Something I don't give to everyone..." He softly kissed him, waiting for a moan so he could lightly sweep his tongue between Rhys' lips and move his hand on...

  
There was a bit of witness on Rhys' pants. "Did you come while sucking me? What a good boy!"  
"It surprises you?" Even though he felt hurt, Rhys smiled to Jack.

He still could taste him, hear the pleasure living the CEO lips as he took him in his mouth. A wet dream came true, and the young man tried to enjoy it as much as he could under the circumstances. "Jack..."  
"No. Now take a sip of water and go, you've enough time to shower at your apartment and pick up Angel from school."

This is how it ended for the day. Rhys felt bad until something came to his mind, how Jack could've known the name of his daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a bad bad bad Jack. But I want correct characters development. He has his reasons (good or not) but this is for later. 
> 
> And yes there's school the weekend, it's Helios, not supposed to be realistic. (Yes, it's because I forgot.)


	4. Dumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys plays with fire.

"Sorry princess."  
"It's my bad daddy, I thought you had a better job now and... I'm selfish."

  
Angel was a kind and smart kid. Sometimes, Rhys felt like it would’ve been easier if she really had been selfish. But no, she hid her sadness behind a smile and took his hand without speaking anymore about the school trip she wanted to do. It was unfair.

  
"No, you're not. And never say that again, okay?"  
Rhys carried her school bag, a pink one decorated with a unicorn. A gift from Vaughn, which was busy at work. Even if it didn't work as Rhys wanted it to, he was lucky Jack gave him the rest of the day, so Angel didn't have to wait until him or Vaughn were free.

  
"But, one day, I promise you..."  
"I know, daddy." They smiled at each other, something so hard to do for the young father. She deserved the universe, but he couldn't even get her a good view of it.  
"Still, I love your new job. I can see you more."

She didn't know what his father did for a living, nor what he was doing now, and it was perfect that way!

"Think we can take a walk in that beautiful street we saw the other day?"  
Impossible to say no to this, even though walking there wouldn't help their situation.

Helios wasn't like Pandora, they could walk in these streets without fearing for their lives. Like everywhere else, things sometimes happened but it wasn't usual, and the safety there was ensured by some Hyperion guards.  
  


Guards that were closely watching at them... Rhys wondered if they would still be doing it if they knew about him and Jack. Probably not. Even tough, the young man himself didn't know what was going on between him and the CEO. ‘Sexual-tension’, would've replied Vaughn with a smirk.

They spent a good hour walking in the most expensive commercial streets of Helios, followed by some guards expecting them to do something wrong. They didn't, but still had to excuse themself when Angel pressed her hands on a shop’s window. A Calptrap toy caught her attention. A guard screamed at the little girl like if she did some serious mistake.

  
After that, the mood wasn't in anymore and it was up to Rhys to change that.  
"What about, we head back home and I made some hot chocolate with biscuits so we eat it in front of a Claptrap’s adventure ?" It worked, but someone watching the scene through the security camera wasn't pleased.

***

"Three days, that's serious Rhys?" Jack yelled exaggeratedly. "Are you married to that suit? Did you wear it to honor a dead parent or some shit like that."  
  


Rhys frowned, what was wrong with his suit now? The older man took something in his desk and walked to Rhys, huffing about how it was ridiculous.  
  


He placed a credit card in Rhys' flesh hand. "Go, buy a fancy one and wear it tomorrow."  
"I'm not sure..."  
"Yeah you never sure of anything, poor little thing. But I am. My eyes are literally melting every time I look at you, and not in a good way! If there's a good way... Anyway, you move your freaking hot ass out of here and get yourself something decent to wear. And don't came back until tomorrow."  
  


Rhys tried to say something, but Jack looked too much in a hurry.

The CEO had a meeting with some Maliwan's big heads and didn't want the stripper around. Not that he would've to explain who Rhys was since he does what he wants, but he didn't want the kid to be in danger.  
  


A little bit paranoid, probably, but those fuckers could try to use Rhys’ knowledge, or even ask him to spy for them. Judging by the district he lived in, he could say yes. And then...  
Jack knew he could kill him but didn't want too.

"Oh! Rhysie, let's be clear here, it is not because of the blow job."  
"I didn't even think about that, Jack."

Damn, his name resonated well in this voice, the way the kid said it... Pure earagsm!

  
He looked at him getting out of his office, because that ass deserved a viewer and then, focused on the next task of the day.

A guard entered the room after Rhys left, looking dumb. Like all of them. But this one was dumber because Jack said so.

The man had no clue why the president called him in his office so Jack let him know: "You were on duty yesterday, right? Opportunity district, such a nice place. Anything happened?"

  
The guard assumed Jack talked about the whole Maliwan situation, the president probably wanted to know if anyone had been spotted doing something strange. But it wasn't the case.  
"No, sir. Nothing important."

Jack jumped out of his seat. "See? That's where you do make a mistake. Think better."  
The guard frowned under his helmet, trying to recall every events of the eve. "No, nothing important happened, sir. It was calm."  
"Yeeeeah and what about you screaming at a little girl?" Still nothing, it bothered Jack. "Dark hair, blue eyes... She was with her dad, doing nothing wrong but you, you thought it was okay to scream at an innocent citizen."

  
Finally, the guard remembered the event. To him it was nothing more than two bandits not being at their place. Bandits... That's how Dumber called Rhys and Angel.

  
The president smirked. "See, it is important." He pressed a bouton on his chair to open the trap door, screams invaded the office to which Jack replied: "You died because of this."

***

"Never thought I would be so happy to take a day off just to help you buying a suit, because it's hilarious!" Vaughn had tears falling down his cheeks and his face red from the laugh.

  
Rhys was... Well, pouting, again.

"It's orange Rhys, did you want Jack to be killed from laughter?"  
Vaughn thought it would solve a lot of people problems but didn't tell his bro, Rhys had a crush on Jack. Just like a teenager.  
  


Rhys sighed. This one was the less expensive here. Not that he was scared of it costing too much for Jack, but he felt guilty owning something like this when he couldn't afford a school trip for his daughter.  
  


"You've no choice! Rhys I-I wasn't kidding, he's dangerous and could kill you at any given moment."  
"I'm so happy I invited you..." Rhys huffed before getting back in the dressing room with a blue and black suit. He liked this one, but the guilt...

  
"Sorry bro but… Do what he wants and try not offending him. Angel needs her father, and I... I need you, bro. You've no idea how life was for me before you showed up." Alone, all the time... If he lived in a bigger apartment, with a nicer landlord, he would’ve asked them to move in.

"So, you and Jack... did something."  
A weird noise came from the cabin, Rhys stubbed one's toe while trying to pull on his pants. "I-I... We... kissed?"  
"That's a question? Oh, that's a question, so you did it? Damn bro, congrats? Don't know what to say, I never had a friend who fucked with a president. To be honest I didn't had friends so..."  
"Vaughn, can you stop talking for a minute?"

Could Rhys even talk about what happened? He wasn't sure Jack would’ve liked it and couldn't say he was so proud of himself.  
  


He left the cabin, a light smile on his face as he wore one hell of a suit. The tie length wasn't correct, too long, but he knew Jack would like it.

  
"Jack would bang that..." commented Vaughn.  
It earned him a middle finger from Rhys who mumbled to himself: "That's it, I bought this one."

"We should take a coffee, and let uncle Jack paid for us." Said Vaughn as they walked through the commercial area. It was a joke, obviously, but Rhys...

  
He gave Jack a blow job, -and a great one!- swallowed his cum, accepted everything Jack told him without arguing, it was fair to take a bit more than what Jack offered. Just a bit.

  
Without a warning, he walked faster, knowing exactly where to spend some money. Again, not much. The CEO wouldn't see it.

  
Vaughn caught up his bro and tried to reason with him: "He'll airlock you, or worst. There are stories, horrible stories, I don't want you to become one of them."  
"I won't, Jack can't kill me."  
"He can't? Rhys, what does it mean? You know he killed his own grandmother? That's something! I know, you slapped him and all but still, you're playing with fire."

  
He didn't listen to Vaughn, not knowing how to explain this weird feeling that Jack wouldn't shoot him. Well, not without giving him a chance to explain himself.  
Also, there was that little thing about playing with fire... An exciting thing, just like having the hands of the murder in his hair, calling him sweet names and then, kissing him.

An hour later, after Rhys bought the first non-authorized thing with the CEO credit-card (a gift for Angel), Vaughn and him were in a store not so far from the expensive commercial street.

  
"It's the weirdest day of my life..."  
"I know, you said that three times already." Rhys took a dildo, wondering since how many years he didn't play with one of those. Too many, if the weird feeling in his body was anything to go by... Wouldn't change today.  
  


"We are in a sex shop, Rhys. It's my right to complain. Oh! A pink one? Nice color, it will suit you! Now can we go?! " Rhys put the dildo down and headed to another shelves.

He planned to buy a few more things during the day: First, paying the school trip. Then two places at the theater for a movie Angel died to see and some ice cream.  
If Jack went to learn about this, he needed a little something to tame the beast. And suddenly, Rhys found it.

***

Mad? No, Jack wasn't _mad_. He was -two shoot in computer screen- furious!

  
It was around six pm when he found out what the little brat did with his credit card. Did he was stupid? Jack said no to that whore deal. No. Was it so hard to get?

  
If the cock sucker were in his office, he would’ve strangled the life out of him. Something he could do in that street where Rhys was having so much fun but there was the daughter...

  
They ate ice cream, sitting on a bench next to the theater, and laughed like idiots. Jack didn't want to ruin this moment. Killing Rhys, in the front of his little girl... Heroes don't do that.

Looking at them soothed him, and so, he forgot about wanting to kill Rhys.  
He wasn't ready to let this voice go, nor this beautiful mouth, ass, face, and this smile... Did he smile at him like that? No, not exactly. Jack wanted it, but he knew this would've to wait. Rhys did a mistake and deserved to be punish.  
  


It took only a minute to Jack to figure out how.


	5. Starboy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys face his punishment, giving Jack a lesson.

Rhys couldn't stop himself from feeling anxious.

That body chest harness under his suit was anything but comfortable, probably something wrong with the cock strap, it made the walk till Jack's office hard, almost painful.

So… He was late and had stolen money from the CEO. That thing under his clothes had to work because Jack wouldn't be pleased at all! He tried not thinking too much about this, it was easier to focus on what was hurting him just enough to make it almost exciting.

He felt relieved when he entered the office and saw nobody. Jack was late too? Good! A few more precious minutes of peace were welcome!

"Hi kitten..."   
Rhys jumped in surprise as the voice came from behind. The CEO' smile was all teeth. It scared the stripper more than if a gun had been pointed at his head.   
Before he could even speak, Jack pushed him against the closed door and stroked his cheek, thumb running under the beautiful Echo eye.   
"Now you look professional Rhysie, I'm proud of you."  
There was something under those words, a dangerous tone in the CEO voice. Something completely opposite to the hands gently touching him, the right one playing with the tie knot.

"Ja... Jack..." hiccup the younger man, feeling as scared as he was that very Friday night when Jack killed August. Which was only a few days ago. "I'm sorry..."  
"No, you're not cupcake. You're trying to play a game with someone a way too big for your tighty stripper ass."

And there was the gun, right under his nose. Rhys eyed at it and swallowed loudly, not daring to make a move.  
Jack waited patiently, but the kid stayed silent. "No beg? No, please Jack spank me instead?" Rhys swallowed again, biting his lips, but still nothing.

Did Jack break him? A wave of fear enfolded the one holding a gun, was the third time too much for Rhys?

"So, it's begging?" Okay, now he was speaking but could still be broken since what he said had no sense. "Your thing. You like when your partner begs. And you love biting them, of course..."

Rhys was fine... Jack pressed the gun under his chin, thumb still running under the so beautiful Echo eye. How this happened? Jack had questions but refused to ask or do more research. He didn't care about the kid, only wanted to have some fun with him.

"Damn, you've balls kiddo! What make you think I'm not just going to beat the hell out of you then airlock your broken body for being such an arrogant brat?"

A smile, Jack liked that but wouldn't let him know. "You" replied Rhys. "When we met, Jack. You said you won't hurt me."  
Rhys tried to be brave, facing the man with a smile and resonate him. Again. Everything would be easier if he could strip and let his body do the talk! At least he thought, how could he know how much Jack liked his voice?

"Please, Jack. You really want to kill me over this?" The CEO didn't move so he kept talking. "I know it was a bad thing to do, but... I... I don't have tips here so... Somehow I thought it was... Fair?"

Judging by the face, it wasn't what Jack wanted to hear. It became obvious the man didn't want to pay Rhys for anything involving sex, so talking about tips wasn't the smartest move ever…   
To be fair, Rhys was too nervous to think straight, because of the gun, but mainly because the strap cock hurting him a bit more now that he was half hard. Having Handsome Jack so close to him did things to his mind, and his body.

"Now that you talk about tips, there's a way to pay me back."

And Rhys was hard, should be ashamed but the pain was enough to stop him from thinking too much.  
Jack’s face so close to his, cupping his cheek and lowering the gun, Rhys thought they were finally having the embrace his body needed. But Jack only kissed his cheek before explaining what Rhys would've to do.   
"There's a special event this weekend, big party full of boring people who work for me from all across the universe, and you sugar tits, will be your little distraction."

Rhys swallowed, the what?   
"Don't worry, you'll just do your stripper thing. Unless you wanna make more money, then it's up to you. I don't care."

The younger man nodded, nothing he hadn't already done. Even though, his chances for a better life decreased every time a potential employer saw him undressing himself in the beat of music. He tried to explain it to Jack but all he got was a smirk.   
"Should've thought about it before playing with me, kitten."   
The pouty face was cute, Jack kissed him on his lips and holstered the gun.   
"You can go, kitten. Enjoy these days with your daughter because I've the feeling a dad will be sad to have his babe far from him."

Eden 6 was far. Angel's school trip started Saturday and she'd only be back two weeks after. They never had been far from each other ever... Two weeks seemed like a hell lot of time for Rhys, and Jack knew it.  
He kissed the young man one more time, enjoying the taste of his lips and wondering if he tasted as good everywhere else, then he turned his back on him.

Many meetings planned that day and he couldn't lose more time with the kid.

"Wait, you don't want to see what is under my suit?" 

Tempting, but Jack was supposed to be mad at the -freaking hot- stripper.

"I know what you bought and judging by the way you stepped into this room, you don't know how to correctly put on a cock strap." Rhys blushed. "Don't blush babe, makes you look dumb. It's already ridiculous that someone like you can't put on a harness. Maybe you'll find someone to help you this weekend, there are gonna be a lot of potential clients. Now go."  
Rhys obeyed.   
So, Jack was really mad? It was hard to know what the CEO had in the mind. Sweet caress, soft kiss and then, sharp words.

Thinking that he could sell his body... Well, he stripped for money more than once! And used the credit card of a man he'd just sucked the dick off so, maybe it was fair. Still it hurt to hear this coming from Jack.  
Rhys wished he at least let him use the bathroom! Only a few steps outside the office and he felt horrible. That thing was going to cost him his cock, it burned.

"Hey, mister Strongfork?" Jack's secretary waved at him, a soft smile on her face.   
She straightened in her chair, picking something on his desk then gave it to him. "Handsome Jack said you could use it whenever you want. Like now, to open the restroom door down the hall." She winked.

"Thanks ma'am." Even if that made him look dumb, Rhys turned red.  
"You can call me Yvette, by the way. It's nice to see someone coming in this office every morning and leaving every afternoon! True change of pace."  
It was... nice to hear this? Making Jack look a bit more dangerous but in the meantime, giving to Rhys more reasons to think that he cared about him.

Rhys looked at the key card, this was tangible progress. It helped him to keep a smile on his face until home when reality caught him. Handsome Jack told him to strip in front of everyone at a big event, and even worst, wouldn't care if he sold his body.  
Maybe he minded it. Maybe not.

Alone in his apartment, swapping his suit for some casual clothes, Rhys figured out a way to find it.  
***  
He cried out once the spaceship disappeared into the distant horizon, Angel far from him for the first time. She cried too, hugging his dad like if it was the last time they would see each other. After a long talk, she felt better and became happy to go. She wanted it, couldn't wait to see more than Helios and Pandora. He'd try to contact her.

In the meanwhile, him and Vaughn took a shot at the Delirium Night.  
"It's a suicide if you ask me." Vaughn was so brave! 

Rhys rolled his eyes, taking another shot of the whatever the new bartender served. "It's genius." He looked like someone who knew what he was doing, something due to the alcohol already taking over his body. His alcohol tolerance has always been low.

"What if it doesn't work?"

Rhys mumbled something before asking for a third glass, an unreasonable request to which Moxxi put an end. She drank it and gave a nice pair of high heels to the young man that must stop drinking if he wanted to even walk with those. 

"You can keep them when you're done, sugar."  
"You mean if!" Vaught corrected. "Jack might use them to kill him."  
"Oh that's for Jack? He likes heels, you gonna have fun." 

Moxxi guessed for his stripper and Jack, something easy to do for her. Jack wouldn't support having someone he doesn't fuck around him such a long time.

"Thanks, finally someone who believes in me!" Vaughn made a face, scared for his bro. Moxxi didn't know everything, unlike him, she had no idea what Rhys planned to do at this Hyperion event…  
***  
"You're late." Bad mood Jack was there, waiting for him at his office. He was wearing his casual outfit because Handsome Jack didn't need anything else to be cool.

"Blue fits you well." Was the only thing Jack said during their walk to the Opportunity Palace, a magnificent building where most of the important events and ceremonies were celebrate. The events venue Rhys never imagined to be invited to. A luxurious place, tonight full of important Hyperion's employees wearing their most expensive dresses and suits.

"All masks..." Whispered Jack to his ear, taking his arm like they were one of those loving couples.   
Rhys liked it. And loved how Jack ignored everyone trying to get his attention only to focus on him. "And suddenly, Rhysie became shy. What's up kiddo?"  
"It's so beautiful Jack, don't think I've ever seen something close to this place."  
The young man fingers nervously tapping Jack's arm, they walked slowly through a crowd full of what Jack would call later: ‘Only eyes’. These people were nothing, just watchers.

Rhys tried not looking too impressed by everything, but it was hard to hide how he loved every single details of this lavish reception. From the flowers garnishing the large wooden tables, to the green lights coming from a ceiling made of glass. Every stars of the galaxy seemed to glow above them.

Here was the smile Jack liked to see on Rhys face, something so pure it gave the CEO an instant need of kissing these lips. Not tonight though, the kid had a lesson to learn.

"Scene is there, right in the front of everyone. You are a superstar tonight Rhysie!"  
Just like his daughter, Rhys knew how to hide his sadness under a smile. It did something to his heart, getting back to reality once more and realizing he wasn't invited to this party. He was just an attraction.

"Jack... I-I don't know if... It doesn't look like anyone here wants that."  
"Once they'll saw you, they'll want you! Come on pumpkin, look at yourself." Jack looked so confidant, like he really believed not having the attention was what feared the younger man.

Rhys followed him into a room, the bag he carried all along suddenly became heavier. Was he really going to do this? It seemed easier with a good amount of alcohol in his body!

"What if I don't want it?" asked Rhys right before Jack past the door to leave him alone. "I don't want to do this, and you either. Jack..."

Jack cut him off, the gun making his apparition to the reception. "Don't assume you know what's in my head, you'd be disappointed cupcake." 

Rhys pouted, looking away from Jack.  
"Yeah, here's my good boy. Now fucking get to work." He left Rhys, convinced to make the right thing. Rhys deserved a punishment.  
Putting on his stripper clothes, Rhys felt sad yet a bit proud of himself. Jack wanted a show? Great! He'd get one.

The music started right after a long monologue made by Handsome Jack. The lights changed, allowing more space to the darkness, two focused on the stage where a pole appeared from the floor. Jack knew how to put on a show, Rhys wasn't going to disappoint.

The stripper drank a glass of champagne, finishing the bottle Yvette gave him as a gift of encouragement, and walked past the curtains.

Noises came from everywhere, clapping, catcalling, whistling... but Rhys didn't care. Showing more confidence than he ever had in his entire life, he walked till the pole, focusing on the music played by his high heels.

He was wearing a black stripper pants and a slightly transparent shirt, the harness could be seen. It triggered Jack. So Rhysie choose to wear it, even though he bought it for him?

"Something wrong, sir?" Yvette could see the rage growing in his boss' eyes.

The president stayed silent, watching his stripper slowly moving around the pole. What the hell was that feeling?  
Rhys did a small pirouette, already removing his shirt while trying to find the CEO in the crowd. 

Jack was half sitting at a table. He hoped the president had a good view, because a lot was about to happen.

The stripper quickly climbed up the pole, starting with a movement called the bird then spreading his legs. His pants so tight that, when he went for an allegra move, his crotch became the only thing people cared about.

He was good at it, so good he hated it. 

Alcohol drowning his brain, music beating his ear, his body being an attraction for those he wanted to work for, he felt miserable. If he'd better skills in programming, he wouldn't have been there. Maybe -it was probably crazy to imagine this but maybe- he would've stayed next to Jack. Holding his arm and speaking with him while watching the stars above them. Being his boyfriend, or husband...

Something completely opposite to the dancing whore he was at this very moment. But he couldn't stop, Jack was watching.

"Sir, Rhys don't look so good..." Yvette was worried, the stripper seemed to struggle with his heels.  
"I don't give a shit." lied Jack.   
You did this, screamed a little voice in his head. Rhys didn't want to do it and he'd been strong enough to tell him. How many people around him would've been as honest as the stripper?  
Suddenly, Jack skin grew pale. Rhys removed his pants, showing a way too much of himself.

"Wait, is he naked?" Yvette looked intensively at Jack, knowing it wasn't going to please him.

Jack broke his glass, champagne and blood dripped down his hand. This idiot couldn't stop playing with fire! So bad, Jack wasn't going to save him.  
Rhys tried to go for a bum slide, then standing, but he fell. Unable to walk, or even stand, in these heels anymore.   
His head felt heavy, and those around the scene became ghosts because of his sudden blurred vision. Everyone except Jack, he could see the man and it broke his heart just a little bit more. He liked it and wasn't going to stop him.

The stripper looked at those directly next to the scene in needs to find someone willing to help him with the step two of his plan. He found it, a hot guy catcalling him a little louder than everyone else.

He crawled to join him, repeating the moves he made when he first met Jack. But this time, no gun stopped him.

Rhys kissed the man, allowing this stranger to sweep his mouth with a tongue that tasted champagne and cheese. Disgusting, but he moaned anyway, turning his eyes on Jack.  
"Jack?" Yvette didn't see him move that he was already making his way to the scene. She feared for Rhys.

The CEO punched the dude kissing Rhys so strong his nose broke, then he shot four times at the ceiling. Luckily for everyone, it wasn't a usual glass ceiling!

"Everybody gets the fuck out of here." Commanded Jack. "And you..."

He joined Rhys on stage, but instead of beating him as Yvette thought he would do, Jack pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around a naked Rhys. The body harness didn't cover anything, worst, it gave his cock more exposure.

The music stopped and people left quickly, scared by the gun Handsome Jack carried.  
"What was that?" Jack screamed, unable to threat Rhys with his gun as he saw the tears covering the younger man face. "So that's it, you're a whore now?"  
"Just like you wanted Jack... Are you proud of me?" Rhys laughed, eye to eye with Handsome Jack. "He tasted bad. You... Be-better." He nodded like if to agree with himself.

Maybe Yvette was right, Rhys looked ill. Jack helped him to stand, glancing at the heels in surprise. How can someone manage to even walk with those things?  
Rhys suddenly hugged him, slowly rubbing himself against Jack.

"Are you drunk?"  
"Maybe... but I'm horny, please take care of me." Jack almost slapped him, something he couldn't do because he promised Rhys to not hurt him. Instead, he used his words. "Look at yourself Rhysie, you're pathetic. What would your daughter say? What kind of father are you?"

A slap came, but it was from the stripper. Jack couldn't believe that little whore had the balls to do that again.

"You hurt me s-s-s-so I hurt you back... That's how it works." claimed a cute, pouty, Rhys.

"I didn't even touch you."  
"You don't need to." Rhys pointed a finger to Jack lips, an accusatory tone in his voice.

The CEO sighed, holstering his gun. Maybe Rhys was right... Poor thing was drunk and sad because his daughter was far and because of ... Well, him.   
"You need a nap kitten."  
"No!" screamed Rhys. "It's not over, I still have a few moves to make. I like to dance, you know?" Rhys couldn't stop laughing, which had Jack smiling.  
The stripper laughed louder when Jack carried him on his shoulder so they could leave the Opportunity Palace.   
Without any effort, he carried Rhys till a bed in his penthouse. His bed. Sheets about to be ruined but not the way Jack wanted. Rhys shouldn't have eaten before the show!

"Jack... I-I-I want you inside me, now. Please, Jack."  
"Yeah but nope. I'm covered by your vomit, you're drunk, so perhaps tomorrow kitten."  
"Tomorrow." parroted Rhys, laughing nervously.

He wasn't long to fall asleep, letting Jack alone with his thoughts.  
Vomit at the corner of his mouth, ruffled hair, pale skin... Rhys still looked good. And Jack... He still wanted to kiss him.  
Weird! Maybe Jack needed a drink too!


	6. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys wakes up in a stranger's bedroom.

Rhys woke up past noon, feeling like shit. His head hurt, his feet, and ... even his hair!

Without thinking too much, he drank the glass of water left next to the bed and rubbed his puffy eyes.

  
He believed to be in his apartment, using the bed as Angel was at her school trip, but then he looked around him and felt a bit nervous.

This bedroom was a way too luxurious to be his, nor someone he knew. And he was completely naked under the sheets, the harness he remembered to have worn at the Hyperion party abandoned on the floor at his left.

  
_What have I done?_ The question was more with ‘_who_’ since the plan to make Jack jealous was to pretend he could do it with a random dude from the party. If it worked, he would've wake up home, or in Jack's office... OR! Perhaps this was a bedroom in the Opportunity Palace.

  
Wait... A plan to make Jack jealous? Probably his most stupid idea since the harness, a man like Jack don't get jealous. Or if he does...

"Hi kitten."

  
Jack stood against the doorframe, a smile on his face. The young man swallowed and quickly checked under the covers. Everything was at its place... He felt relief.

  
"So, one bottle of champagne and you lose it? That's good to know."

The CEO didn't look mad, but neither when he was threatening his employees at the phone so, who knew?

  
He sat next to Rhys, hand him a bottle of fresh water and kept his mysterious smile.  
"Did we..."  
"No, babe. You passed out and I took off your harness, tough I can't say I didn't watch. But everyone did yesterday so, don't expect to hear excuse from me."

  
Ashamed, Rhys couldn't look the man in the eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, that was something Rhysie!"

Jack tried not blame him too much, he looked so guilty and had the cutest pouty face in the universe.

"Hey, don't cry. I stopped you before anything too bad happens, you should call me your superhero now babe." He brushed away the tears forming at the corner of the younger man eyes.

Rhys cried, feeling emotionally weak. He asked if Jack was mad, needed to know it now because he wasn't strong enough to face another punishment. Even though, it all became _this_ bad because of his stupid idea.

  
Jack hugged him and promised this wouldn't have any repercussions. Somehow, he lied.

  
"Eat this, sugar plum." He pressed a peppermint flavored candy into the younger man’s mouth, rubbing his hair like to try arranging the mess.

"What is this for?"

  
Jack kissed him for an answer, enjoying the taste of these morning numb lips. Wouldn't be this good if it weren’t Rhys!

The kid kissed him back, moving his tongue along with Jack's.

Rhys was half sitting half lay in bed, back pressed against the pillows.

Softly, Jack removed the covers and stroked the long, skinny, legs. He was quick to glide his hand on Rhys hips, making his way to the younger man half hard cock.

  
A moan came when he gently stroked the growing erection and bitted Rhys lower lips, a sound he became addicted to.

  
"You already hard for me, kitten?" Rhys nodded, and said breathlessly: "And you're for me."  
"I'm the president of Hyperion, kitten. I'm always hard." 

_Boom_, second lie. Damn Rhysie was a bad influence on him!

  
"Now, my sweet little stripper will spread his legs for his president and show him how sorry he feels. Right, babe?" He bitted the stripper lips just enough for it to bleed, and if the kid cried out, he still did as he was told.

Jack placed himself between the long pale legs, removing the pillows so Rhys was laying under him. An innocent look on his face, Rhys licked the blood coming from his lips, hands over his head as if to offer himself to the most powerful man in the universe.

  
Jack pinched his nipples, enjoying to watch Rhys’ back bent a little over the mattress. This was going to be so good!  
They had all day. Jack canceled all his meetings to play with his new toy. A toy he could bruise and bite as much as he wanted since the daughter was far for two weeks. Maybe later though, after the shower, their first time had to be soft. Well, soft in a Jack level of softness.

The CEO unbuckled his pants, then pulled it and his boxer down, letting them hang on his hips. The tip of his hard cock shone from his precum.

Rhys was such a delight to see, all nice and ready to take whatever Jack would give him. He lowered himself to Rhys, feeling the naked body moving slowly against his clothes.

  
Still a bit numb because of the hungover, Rhys clumsily tried to remove Jack's shirt.

  
"No no, I keep them. You're the whore here, and I'm the one using you."

Rhys groaned. these words did things to his brain. The idea of Jack using him alone almost made him cum.

"Don't even think I'm going to give you clothes while you're here, would be pointless." They kissed roughly, teeth and tongues playing dangerous games.

Rhys raised his legs, he wanted it. Finally, he knew. It wasn't about getting a job or a place anymore, it was only about Handsome Jack. What he wanted from the CEO that hadn't any value in a money kind of way. He needed Jack inside him, kissing him, biting him, or even talking with him like with no other.

  
"Oh Jack..." Rhys huffed, closing his eyes and biting his swollen lips as Jack started rubbing a finger at his entrance. He pressed it inside his hole, in need of a taste of what was eagerly waiting for him.

The younger man moaned. A bit nervous at the idea of being penetrated without lube.

  
"Open and wet them, kitten." He obeyed, licking the two fingers while closely watching Jack. "You want a safe word kitten?"

  
He needed one? A wave of fear slowed the way he licked the fingers pressed in his mouth.

Jack laughed and pressed gentle kisses along his jaw. "Just in case I bite you again, don't want this to end with a slap. Pick one kitten."

  
Rhys gave the fingers a strong suck, wetting them with his mint flavored saliva. "Sir."

Jack raised an eyebrow, what a strange choice.

"You hate when I call you sir, Jack. It's short and won't ruin the mood too much."  
  


Speaking about the mood, Jack slowly pressed a finger inside his hole and rubbed a second at his entrance.

"You so tight." He commented, pressing the second finger inside the younger man who couldn't stop moaning. Rhys grabbed the pillow above his head, flesh and robot fingers clenched into the soft fabric, giving full control to Jack.

  
His dancer skill showed when he spread his legs wide open, so flexible.  
Was this stripper the bottom Jack always dreamed to have in his bed? So obedient, hot, and the noises he made...

  
Rhys loved having Jack inside him, the way he clenched his hole around Jack's fingers showed it perfectly.

"Want some lube Rhysie?"  
"Oh yes, please Jack."

The man in control kissed the cute bottom hard, pulling a bottle of lube and a condom out of his pocket.

He wet three fingers and pressed them, one by one, inside Rhys. It wasn't long before scissoring him open, thrusting further into his hole until he found his prostate. Rhys gasped as Jack stretched his fingers and rubbed his prostate, wanting to give as much pleasure to the young man as he could.

"That's it, fuck yourself on my fingers."

The stripper moved slowly, sucking the blood on his lips and closing his eyes. It was good but not enough. And as if Jack could read it on his face, he commanded Rhys to open the condom.

Once opened, flesh and robot hands rolled it down Jack's hard cock.  
"Now, don't move unless I tell you to."

He pushed Rhys back against the mattress and rubbed the head of his cock around Rhys' hole, teasing him until he begged.

"Please Jack, fuck me already." He wanted just a little more, only toying at the entrance. "Fuck me hard, please Jack. I want it so much, feeling your big cock inside me."  
Finally, Jack thrusted into the younger man. A hand on his hips and the other guiding his cock, he was a bit worried to really _hurt_ Rhys and proceeded to penetrate him gently. At first.

  
"Damn it!" Jack gasped as he went balls deep inside Rhys. It was even better than the blow job and they were only starting.

Rhys toes curled, his breath running out his mouth as he screamed Jack's name at the first thrust the man gave him. He moved his tattooed body along with Jack's, meeting every of his thrusts to get more friction.

"Can't believe I waited so long, should've taken you in the front of everyone yesterday. Would you've like that?"

  
A brain full of sex couldn't thing straight, so Rhys said yes. After all, it was just a dirty talk game.

  
"Maybe at the next party, so they all understand..."

Rhys tilted his head, disappointment that Jack didn't finish his sentence quickly erased as the man pulled out then pushed in hard.

Jack started a slower pace, but kept hard thrusting into Rhys, making him bounce every time balls and ass met.

  
"Jack! More, please, more!" Screamed Rhys, panting and unable to obey as too much pleasure was induced to his body.

  
His legs wrapped around Jack and his fingers tangled in the dark hair, he cried out when Jack bit him down his neck. "You're mine until I say so." A second bit next to Rhys' black circle tattoo made him screams the older man's name. "You can't date anyone, get it kiddo?"

  
Jack bit him a third time, marking his territory.

  
"Yes, you're the only one I want." Rhys cried out, Jack grabbed his dick and pumped it while being eyes to eyes with a panting Rhys.

The young man wasn't long to come, shouting out Jack's name. He let go off Jack, biting his lips and moaning until the older man came hard inside him.

  
"Damn Rhys..." Jack kissed the dried lips, loving the taste of blood and mint. He pulled off Rhys.

They stayed in bed a long moment, cuddling and kissing.  
Jack arranged his clothes, loving the feel of a naked Rhys wrapped in his arms.

He laid on his back, the kid half asleep snuggled on his torso, long legs pressed against Jack's.

  
He thought Rhys would fall asleep quick, but his voice came, soft and warm.  
"Jack? Can I ask you something?"

The CEO nodded, ready to answer _no_ to whatever Rhys would ask him.

"Why haven't shoot me at the party? I mean, it must've been embarrassing. Me, naked, kissing someone, completely wasted and laughing at your face... I've the feeling not many would've made it out alive."  
"Oh this! Well, I like the way you worship my cock so... I let you live." Jack mocked then became serious. "It wasn't right to kill you over a mistake I made, Rhysie. Telling you to sell your body like that, it was bad."

  
The answer pleased Rhys, he rubbed his cheek on Jack shoulder, feeling so peaceful in his strong arms. Jack, admitting he was wrong? Rhys felt special.

  
"Kiddo? That thing I said about using you, you know it's all fun and games, right? I won't do anything to you if you say no." There was a *but*, Rhys could feel it coming. "But I'm not joking about you dating someone. If you do that someone will die, and it'll be your fault."

  
Rhys swallowed, someone? He intensely looked at Jack. "Me?"  
"No sugar plum, the other guy."

Jack kissed him, feeling some pride at the view of the bites he left on Rhys. They screamed _HIS_.

"Jack... Can I sleep here tonight?"  
"Sleep? You so cute pumpkin!"


	7. Zanara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack being a dick and Rhys meeting someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really frustrating to write in a language you don't master. I write a lot in french (since I'm an 'aspiring' writer...). There's things I delete because it simply doesn't work in english and ugh... FRUSTATING. But, I feel like it's the best way to learn, right ? No progress without work ! Anyway, enjoy this chap !!!

Jack came, pressing Rhys hard against the wall. Rhys' legs wrapped around his torso and arms around his neck, the weight of the kid wasn't much to support. Plus he was skinny.  
"Sir..." panted Rhys as he felt the edge of Jack's teeth on his neck. At first, bitting was fun but the past days Rhys wondered if it wasn't just a way for the CEO to mark his territory. Anyway, he had to slow with these.  
"Sure ? Not even a little one ?"  
"Yeah I-I can't even sit because of these on my ass." Jack's laugh joined Rhys', the two panting and trying to catch their breath after a complete day of office sex.  
"These ones are your fault bubble butt." Jack lowered the hands parting Rhys' cheeks, and slowly let himself fall on the floor, Rhys still riding is dick. He was good, so damn good that two weeks weren't enough.  
It surprised Jack ! After two weeks of passionate -sometimes rough- sex, he still wanted to keep Rhys around. Weird... But when it came to Rhys, everything was weird. 

"Next time I-I'll be more careful when I ask you if we can order sushis."  
"That's the way you asked it, with your mouth and all... You're the one to blame kiddo, not me." Jack pulled out, letting an empty feeling to Rhys' stretched hole.  
He threw the condom next to two others, impressed by how many times the younger man already made him come today.

Softly, he kissed one of the bites on Rhys' neck. It looked good, but even him had to admit it was a bit too much. Needed to found another to let everyone's know Rhys was _his_.  
"You clean these bites, right babe ? Desinfectant and all ?" Rhys nodded, smiling because he loved when Jack showed a bit of interest for him, other than making him scream his name while thrusting in his body.  
Jack took care of the first bites at his penthouse, where they stayed three days and had not much sleep.  
"About bitting... Maybe we can go back to your place some day, you'd tie me to your bed again."  
"And I was scared you didn't enjoy that as much as I did !" Jack loved kissing Rhys, tasting a bit of myself on these swollen lips, but he loved the smiles the kid gave him right after these kisses even more. Stars dancing in both blue and brown eyes. 

Rhys moved, slowly putting his clothes back on while Jack retraced his tattoos with the tips of his fingers. "You need my name on your skin..." he muttered. Rhys opened his mouth but didn't manage to reply. What if Jack gets tired ? The tattoo would hang on his ass -presumably- like a bad memory that'll ask money to be erased. "What ? You wouldn't like it ?" So he was serious...  
"Y-Yes. But I'd like something from you first..." He leaned for a kiss while talking but faced a reject.  
"Don't tell me you're back at begging me to give you a freaking job." exclaimed Jack so suddenly the younger man dropped his tie. Jack stood up, leaving Rhys knelt on the floor.  
"Jack i-it isn't... I wasn't even _thinking_ about it right now." He followed Jack, voice low as he felt his heart bouncing in his chest. The last thing he wanted after two weeks of pure happiness was Jack to be mad at him.  
He tried to wrap his arms around Jack only to face a second rejection.  
"Jack !" Yelled Rhys, out of desperation. "Why are... Y-y-you don't even know what I was gonna say ! But even though, asking you for a chance shouldn't be such a big deal. You and I, we're close now, so..."  
The laugh almost made Rhys cry. "Close !" parroted Handsome Jack as if this was the best joke he heard in years.  
"Stop it."  
"Oh I'm sorry, am I hurting your feelings kiddo ?" That smirk, for a short second, Rhys hated Jack. "Guess what, I'm hurted too. Think I'm going to let a whore using me to get things ? You're not the first to try."  
"I-I-I'm not..." Rhys wanted to comfort him, he tried, but a mad Jack was a dangerous thing. "Touch me again kiddo and I'll make you eat that stupid robot arm of yours. Now, get the hell out of my office and never come back."

No gun, but still Rhys felt so weak face to the master of the universe. Tears ran down his cheeks as he took his tie up the floor and made his way to the door. "I-I was going to ask you a key card to have access to your panthouse, but I guess I won't need it anymore, sir."  
And just like that, Rhys had the last word. 

Yvette waved at him from her desk but he didn't stop because he was crying like a dumb teenager. He let his tie fall on the floor as he didn't feel like holding this gift with his _stupid robot arm_. Jack could keep it. 

He headed to home and layed on the couch for a moment, not hungry anymore. His heart felt like bleeding, Jack's words echoing in his head but the worst was the guilty part of it. He felt guilty, and regretted not have tolken faster. How fucked up was he to blame himself ?  
A sudden wave of rage controlled his body long enough for him to get rid of the stupid poster. He snatched it from the wall and turned it into a thousand littles pieces of paper. After which, he sobbed until falling asleep.

***

The next morning could've been one of the worst in his existence, headaches from crying during hours and a message on his echo left by Hugo Vasquez telling him he had to pay the rent sooner this month, but... This was the day is daughter finally came back from her school trip.  
He missed her so much it hurt ! 

"They're late, imagine if..."  
"Calm down Rhys, she'll be there soon." Vaughn watched Rhys pace up and down in front of him, eyes lost where the spaceship would appear soon. "Is it makeup on your neck ? Someone's got hickeys ?"  
Hickeys ? Jack was too much of a beast to left hickeys... "Maybe, anyway it's over."  
Vaughn frowned, he thought everything was fine with the CEO. Fine in a I fuck with psycopath way of good. Without giving details, Rhys only said Handsome Jack got tired of him.  
"Sooo, you're back working at the Delirium Night ?"  
"I guess... If Moxxi is okay to take me back. Also, Hugo wants his money sooner this month. I might accept to do the naked show every nights until I've enough money to rent another apartment."  
"'Assquez..." Vaughn spat on the floor, worst human being on Helios. Next to Jack. 

"Excuse me, Rhys Strongfork ?" They both turned their eyes on the stranger behind them. A tall man with dark hair, mismatched eyes and a charming smile who couldn't keep his eyes off Rhys.  
"I was looking forward to seeing you again !" He took Rhys hand and kissed it, which seemed extremely weird to Vaughn.  
"Again ? I'm sorry but..."  
"Don't be ! You must meet a lot of people. I was at the Hyperion party two weeks ago, and I saw you on stage." Rhys blushed, feeling ashamed. He was lucky Jack, at least, did everything so no pictures of this show couldn't be seen on the echo net.  
"You shouldn't be ashamed, honestly. But I understand, you're a dad. And that's why I couldn't keep my mouth shut when I heard you talking about the Delirium Night. That place don't deserve you !"  
"He isn't going to work for an escort service." Cut off Vaughn, arms on his hips to look more like a threat. He stood before Rhys, protecting his best bro from another creep. 

"Oh no, it isn't ! See, I own a yacht and would like a new bartender. What you make in a year here, you can make it in a week if you work for me."  
Rhys took the card the man held him, Zanara was wrote in blue along with an amount this guy pretented to be his future salary. "It seems too beautiful to be true."  
"Okay, I'll be completly honest. Your arm and that eye are somehow what I'm interested in. I checked your profil, and learned that you designed them. What was my surprise to see you applied for a code monkey job !"  
"They don't take people from Pandora in their robotic program here..."  
"See ? Helios isn't made for you ! You'd start as a bartender, just the time you pass some tests and then, a entire department would work for you."  
Vaughn didn't buy it ! Rhys was talented, he had seen him working on his arm multiple times, but this was too big. 

"I..." The spaceship appeared, making Rhys smile for the first time since Jack destroyed his heart. "Thank you very much, but... I need a few days to..."  
"I understand, still hope to have you on board soon." He kissed Rhys hand again, and turned on his heel.  
"Wait ! Sir ?" Rhys pulled the card in his pocket. "I don't even know your name ?"  
"Just call me Junior."

The man left, a big smile on his face. Nobody could've guessed his noose had been broken two weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone leaving me kudos, greatly appreciated !


	8. With or Without you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days without seeing each other and life's seems already empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, kudos makes me want to post faster xD (Not because I WANT them but it means y'all giving them think my fic is okay). Anyway, thanks taking time to read my poorly written fic.

Angel couldn't stop speaking ! She was full of energy, describing every single thing she saw back on Eden 6. The little girl hugged her dad, telling him many times how she was happy he called her. He'd the opportunity to do this throught Jack's echo device.  
She needed to hear his voice everyday, so she knew her dad was going fine.

He kissed her cheek, feeling so much better now that his princess was here. "I missed you so much." Rhys needed hugs, for more than one reason. "But I'm so happy you enjoyed your trip."  
"Dad ? Did mister 'Assquez hurted you ?" 'Assquez... A nickname signed Vaughn now used by a six years old girl. Ordinarily, Rhys would've corrected it but he was too busy being worried about what Angel saw on his neck.  
"Oh, this ? No, I... fall. You know how dad can be clumsy." She gave him that look, eyes half close and a pout, facial expression signed Strongfork.  
"Bad persons lies daddy, that's what you always say." Using his own words against him, she was definitely his daughter !  
"Angel, dad's fine. Everything's fine. And Mister VASquez didn't came here while you where on Eden 6. Pinky promise."  
She smiled, raised her little finger and said : "Good ! Because I'd kick his ass !"  
"Language." 

***

Angel fell asleep at 2 am, which didn't left a lot room for Rhys to think about that Zanara thing.  
A part of him thought it'd be crazy to say yes to this proposition. He wasn't that naive, except when it came to Jack.  
But another part of him considered it.  
-First, he wouldn't have to deal with Vasquez anymore.  
-Second, this was _a lot_ of money and he couldn't close his eyes to it. With this, he could buy a house and give his daughter everything a child needs without having to prostitute himself !  
-Third, the whole robotic thing had his interest. Director Rhys Strongfork ? It sounded nice. But it'd be a lot of pressure ! Maybe he could ask to simply work there, instead of directing a whole department ? He should ask this guy...  
-And four : Handsome Jack.

_Close_... Jack's voice was stuck in his head, making him feel like a shit. He laughed at his face, rejected, and threatened him.  
The more he thought about it and the more it became obvious, two weeks were nothing for someone like Jack. He was nothing to Jack.  
Rhys let his feeling took over his brain. And now, the CEO hated him.  
Hard to swallow. And the hardest part was : What's next ? Could Jack suddenly wants him dead ?  
He didn't seem like someone who could forgive nor forget...  
What if he decided to airlock him ? Worst, what if he choose to kill Angel ? Everytime someone triggered him -most of the time for some stupids reasons- he'd threaten not only this person but the whole familly.  
Could Jack do it to him ? He liked to believe that no, he wouldn't hurt him so much. But, how to be sure ? He'd show no mercy for August, and so many others Rhys rather not thinking too much about.  
They didn't escape Pandora to die on Helios.

**4 am.**  
Rhys sighed, and did a quick search on the Echonet. He needed more informations, was the yacht even real ? Maybe he could call the guy, it'd help me before taking a decision that could impact his and Angel's life. 

Rhys froze, eyes wide open on the hologram screen projected by his hand. His heard skipped a beat as he saw : The Zanara is Katagawa jr's, the 12th in the Maliwan's line, pleasure yacht.  
Maliwan...  
He'd spend days watching some stupid records to find spies, saw a coworker dies and had meet Handsome Jack _because_ of it. So yeah, Rhys was pretty aware of the whole Hyperion/Maliwan situation.  
He looked at the picture, and realized how fucked he was.  
The man who spook to him this morning was, in the flesh, Katagawa jr. How did he got inside Helios ? Why someone with so much power would ask Rhys to work for him ?  
It didn't matter. The important thing was : If Jack learned it, he'd call Rhys a spie and kill him. It wouldn't be a quick death, not if Jack thinks Rhys worked with Maliwan since the start.  
The stripper would die a painful death from Jack's bare hands. And this probably after days or weeks, or months, of torture ! 

Suddenly, all the oxygen in his apartment wasn't enough, he suffocated and had to get out. Legs feeling like jelly, and the strange impression of being stabbed by a thousand of knives in the stomach.  
Knelt on the doorstep, he choose to call the only one that could help him;  
"Hey. It's Rhys, sorry to be bothering you at such a late hour but... I think I'm going to die."

Not even ten minutes later, Vaughn showed up.  
"Jack is so going to kill us !" panicked the bravest man on Helios.  
"Don't say that, you're supposed to support me !"  
"Support you ? No ! _We_ need to steal a spaceship and run away. I like you all naive and all bro, but you don't seem to understand the situation here : WE talked with this dude. For that alone, Jack will kill us."  
Maybe, calling Vaughn to help him feel better wasn't the best idea Rhys had recently. But he couldn't stay alone, because he so wanted to call Jack and knew how bad a simple call could end with the president of Hyperion.  
"I can speak to Jack... I-I mean, we didn't know." He shyly suggested.  
"Yeah, let's call the man and see how he reacts ! I cannot wait to be dragged down a secret prison and die !"  
Rhys bitted his lip and lowered his eyes, all of this was his fault. Angel and Vaughn in danger not because of his choices, because he exists.  
"I should go see Jack and tell him the truth, you know, I-I... I think he'll listen. He's _different_ with me."

Vaughn sat, on the couch next to his bro, a light smile on his face as he understood one -obvious- thing : Rhys loved Jack. It wasn't some hero worship anymore.  
"Yeah, he's different..." calmly parroted Vaughn, well decided to not make Rhys feel even more guilty. The things people can do for love... "But, he's the president of Hyperion. An important man with too much power in his hands. How many people have already betrayed him ? If you matter to him, then he'll be even more suspicious."  
Rhys nodded, resisting the urge to collapse and cry.  
"Tomorrow... Well, today, I'm going to find a way for the three of us to escape. Maybe even break into a ship destined to a Pandora's eridium extraction zone and then, we'll see... In the meanwhile, you should do as planned and get your job back."  
"Yeah... Let's hope Jack forget about me until then."

***

Jack didn't forget, worse, he couldn't stop thinking about the kid.  
He'd spend two terrible days without any sleeps, blame on Rhys and these stupids faces he made. Why did he had to cry ? He could have taken it and just go. But no, he cried and had the balls to talk back. Nobody talks back to Handsome Jack !  
Nobody... But he wasn't going to kill Rhys over this. Nope, no way. 

_"You and I, we're close."_ Those words hurted, more than the scar under his mask ever did. Why ? Probably because Rhys seemed to believe it. A pretty idiot, no wonder why he ended up at the Delirium Night !  
Jack, of course, knew it wasn't true. Yeah they spent almost every hours of these past two weeks together, fucking like it was the end of the universe. They also talked about everything and nothing, laughed, and even spend a night watching at Elpis.  
That very night was great, both of them naked on the floor looking at the infinity space. He wrapped Rhys in a blanket and pressed him againt his chest, poor thing felt cold. They ordered pizza and well, stayed there. Together... 

*Wait* What was he thinking again ? Ah yeah, Rhys and him weren't "close". And even if that night or these two weeks were perfect, it had to be ended.  
Because, in life, perfect things don't last... 

"Damn Moxxi !" He completly forgot to tell her about Rhys, she'd to take him back since Jack didn't want him in his office/life anymore.  
He pressed the intercom button, annoyed by that strange feeling in his throat. "Yvette, tell Moxxi to take Rhys back at her strip club."  
"She did, sir." replied Yvette.  
"And why haven't you told me that sooner ?"  
"You explicitly told me to shut my mouth, sir."  
He did that ? Yep, definitely !  
So, Rhys was already back at doing that thing...  
Well, it was his body. Jack didn't care _at all_. If he cared, he would've gave him a good job as the kid asked. Something Rhys could be proud of. Something his daughter could be proud of.  
But then, how would he know if Rhys liked him as a person and not as "money-giver" ? That was the mean problem here, Rhys was the only thing Jack didn't want to bought.  
Why ? The CEO had no clue. 

The hours passed and Jack did nothing but look at a picture he took of Rhys, well, messy Rhys. Memories from the first night the stripper spend in his bed. His eyes were closed, robot hand grabbing the pillow Jack placed his head on, and his body snuggled under the blanket.  
Rhys didn't know how much Jack took care of him that night, comforting him as he sobbed in his sleep, kissing his forehead, cleaning his face,...

No, he didn't care about Rhys ! But still, Rhys -almost- naked in front of these perverts ? Not on his watch !  
"Yvette ? I want to know when Rhys will be on stage."


	9. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is ready to strip again, but Jack has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait ! I'll keep this fic updated until it's finish I promise :3

Rhys didn't miss it. Okay, maybe he liked having all eyes on him and feeling wanted but that was it. He'd never do something with one of these people, they could've given him their number, or try to speak with him after the show, he'd never accept to do anything.  
Because he was a hopless romantic and even after what happened, still completly obsessed over Handsome Jack. 

He worn heels, Moxxi asked him too. Apparently, some of her clients were at the Hyperion party and loved the show Rhys gave them. Jack could erase pictures but not memories.  
His name was annonced, music changed, it was his song, his moment...  
Rhys took a deep breath and walked through the curtains, a big -fake- smile on his lips. But his moment didn't last a song, only a few steps in the room full of people screaming and Jack put a end to the show.  
Without a word, he walked on the stripper runway and took Rhys over his shoulder like a bag full of eridium or so.  
"Jack ? Put me down !" The young man whined. "What are you doing ?"

Jack put him down but only once they entered in Rhys's private room.  
"What the hell ?"  
"I'm sorry." Rhys was caught off guard, Jack said what ? "You heard me kiddo, I won't say it again."  
The stripper looked at the CEO intensly, arms crossed over his chest. He knew it was a lot coming from Handsome Jack, but he wanted more than a simple sorry. He _deserved_ it.  
"Sorry for ?"  
The little brat... But Jack liked it. No, he _loved_ when Rhys acted like this. Showing that he knew nothing would happen to him, Jack wouldn't hurt him or even kill him.  
"You know." mumbled the CEO, looking everywhere but at Rhys. Silence, the stripper really wanted to hear a proper excuse. "Okay ! Fine, okay... I'm sorry for all the bad things I told you the other day. And your bionic arm is hot."  
Rhys smiled, now it was enough for him to forgive. He got closer to Jack and pressed his lips against Jack's, moaning as the older man pushed him against the large mirror and gave him a passionate kiss. 

It wasn't how Jack expected things to go when he came here. He imagined more scream, tears, and beg. But Rhys had this effect on him, soothing his rage like it was nothing but a starting fire. He was less dangerous with the stripper around.  
Jack hugged him, loving the feeling of Rhys relieved in his arms. The young man had his eyes closed, he slowly moved his head against Jack like a cat. It was cute and he knew it. 

Rhys never thought the CEO would come for him, nor he would feel sorry ! Should he enjoy this moment to tell Jack about Maliwan ? No. Too dangerous ! But perhaps if they spend enough time together, Jack would be more willing to forgive ? Still risky...  
Better : Never telling Jack about this. He didn't know -obviously!- so why not keeping it this way ? Why would he take the risk to loose Jack over this ? He didn't say yes to Katagawa and didn't even know who he was at first. If Jack found about this, he could play dumb. Jack already thought he was an idiot so, it was surely the best thing to do. 

"I'm glad you came to save me before I got fully naked." Rhys laughed, too happy to care more about Maliwan.  
"Superheros here babe ! So... What about you strip for me and I fuck you until you scream my name loud enough for Moxxi to hear it ?" Tempting, but Rhys had other plans.  
"Not today." Jack frowned but didn't feel mad, it was fair. Rhys wanted to know if Jack's excuses were only made so they could've sex. "Jack ? We should've rules."  
"Rules, kiddo ?"  
Rhys took a step back, the smile not leaving his lips which was a good sign. Jack's hands in his, he explained himself :  
"Yes, rules. I-I really do like whatever it is between us but... I can't let you break me. I don't mean physically break me, more of mentally. You know I'm a little..."  
"Weak ?" suggested Jack. Rhys rolled his eyes. "I guess if it's how you want to call it. But still, I've a daughter and can't just be a toy you dispose of. I've to protect myself."  
Now Jack felt a little mad, mainly because he never really saw the stripper as a toy. Or maybe he did and felt guilty for it ? W-E-I-R-D  
"It's fair... I guess."  
"It won't be much different from the safeword, except it's for my heart and not my body." His heart ? What the... Jack nodded anyway, Rhys was a way too cute to be yelled at.  
"Okay pumpkin, wanna take a coffee and talk about this somewhere else ?"

That perfect smile, Jack 's heart was pounding.  
Rhys changed his clothes in front of him, it was hard -literally- to resist.  
"Don't keep the heels."  
"Why ? Don't want me to be taller than you." Jack laughed, kissed Rhys soflty and hissed : "We both know you ain't."

***

Jack definition of a coffee shop was a five stars restaurant. Let just say, Rhys felt dumb with his blue shirt (a robot printed on the front) and his faded jeans while everyone else wore fancy outfits.  
Jack sat a the table, an occupied table and took a menu right after ordering a beer. Not to a waiter, but to the clients he stole the table from.  
Rhys turned red. "So sorry." But they looked happy, Handsome Jack could shit on their face and they would still say thank you, Rhys thought.  
"I was wrong about this too, you look cute when you blush."  
"Jack... I don't think it's nice to do this."  
The CEO raised an eyebrow, nice ? How could this innocent thing survive on Pandora ? Didn't matter, he was on Helios now, and Jack wouldn't let anything bad happen to him or Angel. 

Rhys sat next to Jack, as the CEO wanted. A hand quickly grabbed his thigh, a way to say : Mine.  
"They're all looking at us." Rhys liked Delirium Night's attention better, here people didn't seem to like him. Maybe some remembered him from the Hyperion party...  
"Want me to kill them ?"  
"No ! Please, no." Rhys almost screamed. "Let just order a coffee and..."  
The man came back with a beer, a big smile suddenly erased off his face as Jack hissed : "One, are you fucking serious ?" Rhys whispered the older man's name, taking his hand and getting closer to him.  
"I'm fine sir, thanks. We're going to wait for a _real_ waiter." The last sentence was for Jack. Aka grumpy Jack now.  
He moved Rhys's hand off his and took a sip of what was some nice fresh beer. 

Rhys' smile faded a bit, but at least the man left the restaurant alive and it was worth it.  
The CEO didn't talk for two straight minutes, letting Rhys order whatever he wanted since him was too grumpy to suggest the younger man anything.  
A diet soda... For a stripper he was boring !  
"Let's talk about your stupids rules."  
Rhys glanced at Jack then sighed, eyes lost in his drink. "They're not stupid... See ? It's the reason I want rules. You can be nice to me for two minutes except when we have sex."  
"If I wanted to be rude, I would comment that your shirt looks like something a twelve-year-old nerd would wear ! And stop pouting, grow up kitten."  
"You know what ? It was a bad idea. Goodbye Jack."  
Rhys got up, already walking away from the table without giving a look at the asshole. Telling Handsome Jack about Maliwan ? NEVER. He was mean, and would kill him or worst. 

Jack took a second sip of beer, and shrugged his shoulders.  
The kid was so susceptible ! He should let him go, drink his beer and call someone to spend the night with. But none was Rhys.  
"So bad you leave now, I was going to tell you everything about your new job..."  
Rhys stopped, not knowing what to do. Was this a test ? He didn't move until Jack made him, turning his face and cupped his chin.  
"Come on, you're too precious to keep working for Moxxi, and too smart." Even if he hid them, Jack could still see how the mismatched eyes were shining with tears.  
Was he a monster ? Only one of these could manage to make Rhys cries so many time.  
"I got it kiddo, you need rules. Maybe it isn't so stupid, maybe we need them. You know, all of this is new to me, I don't let anyone act like you do towards me. I need time to adapt."  
Rhys soflty nodded, following Jack to their table. 

"Job first ?" Rhys nodded again, he couldn't talk now because his voice would tell too much about how Jack had made him felt. The soda helped.  
"Okay, I need a personnal assistant. A real one, not just you under my desk ready to suck my dick. Damn I liked blowjob friday !"  
"Jack..."  
"Yep, job. Okay, focus. Being my PA would require some skills, you'd need to learn more about Hyperion and all that shit. Use the programs we own here, taking calls, messages, knowing my schedule,... And dealing with me all day. Feel like it's something you can do ?"  
Rhys drank quickly, happy to feel Jack fingers gently stroking his hand. It meant the CEO was worried, something Rhys learned during the two week they spent together."It's a real job ? Not something to keep me around until... I-I mean, it's not just..."  
Jack face changed for something darker. "If there's something that needs to be clear between us it's that I'll never pay for _your_ ass. I forbid you to ever mention or suggest it again."  
Rhys smiled, awkward reaction...  
"Okay, we should write this as one of our rules."  
And this is how it started. 

Two hours after, the awkward relashionship had a list of rules but no name.  
"Let's recap ! Blowjob friday is back baby !" Jack was a way too happy about it, Rhys didn't mind. He'd only have to find a pillow.  
"Yes. And I'm okay with all the stuff you want to try in bed, or anywhere you think we can have sex, except for eveything involving feet. Feet are disgusting. Also, I won't bother you when you're in a meeting and never interrupt you when there are people around."  
Jack frowned, it wasn't about interrupting but more of : Don't make the CEO looks stupid in front of anyone. He has a role to keep.  
Rhys corrected his notes, smiling again.  
"In counterpart, I only want you to be nicer with me. No more "Idiot" or yelling instead of talking. I'm not trash but a human being, you've to threat me like one."  
Seemed right to both of them. But Jack had to add : "You can't date anyone while you're with me."  
Rhys signed the paper after he had written this last rules. "I don't want anyone else, already told you that. Listening to me would be nice..."  
Jack signed too and promised he'd listen to Rhys more. 

They finished their pizza, Jack eating like he was a kid who couldn't even use cutlery. Rhys had to remove tomato stains from his mask. "You should've use your tongue kiddo."  
It was almost midnight when they got off the restaurant, the streets of Helios were mostly empty as the fake night came. Helios was slowly falling asleep. Which means, the Delirium Night must've been full by now !  
Rhys worn a smile, he didn't need to worry about this place anymore. Not after Jack told him how much he'd make as his PA. 

At the corner of the street he lived in, the feeling that soon he'd leave this place widened his smile.  
"So, I see you tomorrow morning ?" Jack stopped, considering Rhys like he just said something wrong or/and dumb. The young man became nervous as he understood Jack's intentions.  
"Think I'm going to leave you here kiddo ? It isn't a good district at night, I'm aware of this. And I want a desert." He wrapped an arm around Rhys shoulders. "Show me your place pumpkin." Bad... Handsome Jack, seeing his apartment ? Rhys could already hear the thousand of jokes coming from the CEO. Things like _*Size of your dick kitten !*_.  
"Don't worry, I'm used to it. Plus, a long walk awaits you. Your penthouse is really far from here." Jack laughed at it, like he needed someone to tells him how far he lived from this miserable district ! He didn't say it out loud, knowing Rhys would be pouting again. "The more you try to stop me from seeing your place, the more I want to see it !"  
Rhys swallowed, this battle was lost.

In front of the door, Rhys hoped to hear a goodbye but no, Jack was excited to enter. " You don't juge, okay ?" Jack bitted his lip. "I'm going to be nice with you, which mean I won't lie : I'm so about to make fun of your apartment kiddo !"  
Rhys rolled his eyes -how many time has he already did that since Jack came in his life- and opened the door. 

Vaughn walked to him, surprised to see Rhys as he was supposed to work all the night. Then he froze, eyes wide open in direction of the CEO.  
"Who is this ?" Jack asked to Rhys, annoyed to find another man here.  
Scared of Jack reaction about his place, the younger man completly forgot about his bro. "It's Vaughn, my best friend. He take care of Angel when I'm at work. Vaughn, it's... a sir Handsome Jack..." Like it needed to be said...  
They looked at each other, the smaller man skin grew pale.  
A best friend... How old was Rhys ? Jack gauged the awfully dressed dude, definitely not a threat ! But still, Jack didn't like him.  
"The babysitter, got it. Nice to meet you, you can leave now." Rhys opened his mouth but Vaughn was to quick to obey, finding it too dangerous to stay in the same room as Handsome Jack.  
"Jack... He's my friend."  
"Yep, I trust you. Why do you think I let him go alive ?" Said the man with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. Rhys sighed, and told he could take a desert in the fridge, a nice way to point out that they weren't going to have sex tonight. Jack didn't seem to care. 

He watched Rhys walking into his daughter bedroom to give her a kiss, and telling her goodnight even though she was sleeping. A good dad, Jack could tell.  
But the smile he'd faded away as his eyes wandered around the room, the so small room. A kitchenette next to the living room and... nothing else.  
Only two doors, one to Angel's bedroom and the other half open on the smallest bathroom of Helios... That's why the kid asked him for a place close to his office. Rhys didn't want a fancy penthouse with a thousand of usless rooms and a view on Elpis or some shit like that, he only needed a bedroom for himself.

"I've ice cream, if you want." Rhys joined him, nervously scratching his arm. Ashamed, he blushed and tried to get ready to hear every joke Jack could find. But nothing came except a question : "Did you sleep on a couch ?"  
Was he mad ? Rhys thought, but the hug Jack gave him when he nodded changed his mind. "I'm sorry kitten..."  
"You don't have to." Rhys cried without reason. He didn't know why but this _sorry_ meant more than the first one. Maybe because Jack sounded sincere, or because it obviously cared about about.  
"I'll give you a better place to live. My PA can't sleep on a couch, not on my watch."  
"Jack, you don't have to."  
"Right ! But I want it. I really do want you to be happy kitten."  
Rhys heart skipped a beat, he kissed Jack so much he lost his breath. Taste of tears, pizzas and beers couldn't ruin what was the most passionate kiss they exchanged. 

"You know, I'd really like to eat some ice cream and cuddle with you all night. Seems right kiddo ?" Rhys answers was a kiss. That kind of night looked as promising as one full of sex. Even better, if to trust how fast Rhys' heart beat.  
At this very moment, they looked like a normal couple. And they didn't know, someone was watching them.


	10. Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've no idea how I stuggled with this chapter xD It's okay, I find a way to go exactly where I wanted. Enjoooy ! :D

"Daddy ! There's three wardrobes in my bedroom, I need more clothes !" The little girl wished she could run faster, heading to the second bathroom she find. "Daaad there's a bathtub !" Screamed Angel with her high-pitched voice. Never in her life she'd seen something like this penthouse, imagining that it'd be her new home from now on...  
She jumped into her dad's arms, bright eyes and emotions in her voice. "You do have a bedroom now."  
He did, and there was a third bedroom but Rhys wasn't going to ask Vaughn to live with them. He knew that would put his bro in danger. Jack's jealousy wasn't something to play with !  
"We're lucky, right ?"  
"No !" firmly answered Angel. "It's not luck, it's you." She gave him a hug then ran to her new bedroom, a spacious room where their old apartment could entirely fit in !

Rhys wanted to hug Jack -and more !- but the CEO was down on Pandora for a few days, enough time for the younger man to learn how to be a good PA. Vaughn came to his rescue, with some books, charts, graphs, and diagrams. But instead of studying, they both looked at Angel who discovered the penthouse and couldn't stay put more than a few seconds. She wasn't going to sleep tonight, too nervous. 

"Wonder what you did to get all of this..." Vaughn laughed. "I'm not judging, at least we all are still alive !"  
"Never say that kind of things in front of Jack, he doesn't joke about this." Vaughn frowned, so Handsome Jack didn't like the truth ? Nothing surprising... Without being asked to, Rhys kept talking : "He don't want me to do anything with him for money, which is fine. No, not fine. It's perfect ! I'm not his whore or a toy or anything like this. I-I'm... whatever, it's better than everything I could've dreamed of."  
Vaughn stayed quiet a moment, considering what is best friend had just said. "So basically, you're his boyfriend."  
"I'm not..." It sounded fake, even for him. Anyway, was it so bad to like the idea of being Handsome Jack's boyfriend ? Rhys hasn't been in a relationship since Angel's mother died, and even then, he couldn't say he felt like now.  
"Sooo... About Zanara and all of this ?"  
"I won't tell Jack, not now. Maybe in a few months... I just need him to trust me more, be sure to not getting him upset. If he end up thinking I could betray him... No, its can wait. I don't want Jack to worry." Vaughn nodded, feeling half sad half happy. Rhys really loved Jack, not him.  
"Okay, enough fun for today. I need to become the best personnal assistant Helios as ever seen !"

During the absence of Jack, Rhys studied and took pleasure to decorate his new home. He did a lot of shopping with Angel, something possible with the huge sign-on bonus. He knew at some point paying his debts would be necessary, but Rhys was scared and choose to wait for Jack to be back on Helios before facing Hugo Vasquez. Not that he'd tell Jack ! It was already embarassing to show him the apartment...  
Maybe it was stupid, but Rhys only wanted Jack to be here, the hero would know if his damsel needed to be saved again.  
The young man smiled at the though, making his way to Jack's office. 

Yvette confirmed Jack was finally back, and wished him luck. The CEO never came back from Pandora with a happy mood on !  
Rhys walked in anyway, not like Jack would break the rules so soon, right ? 

The door closed and before he could say anything, Jack pinned him against the door and slipped his tongue between Rhys' lips. "You're late kitten." Was all he said as he unbuckled Rhys pants. The younger man wasn't long to follow, he captured Jack's lips with his, loud moans escaping his mouth. All these studies made him forget how much he missed Jack but he wasn't the one to say it out loud.  
"I missed you babe. Can I undress you and kiss you everywhere until we both end up naked and sweaty ?"  
"Yes, please." Rhys begged, already hard only by the words Jack had just told him. Something was different, the way he touched and kissed Rhys softly, the emotions in his voice being so real. 

Pandora ... Damn, this place. It has always took the best of Jack, back on Helios he'd usually call random people at his office and kill them over some basic mistakes. But this day, he only cared about seeing Rhys. Did he liked the penthouse ? Did he knew Jack would came back to him ? And take care of him and Angel ? Also, did he had any idea how much Jack missed him ? It was so weird to feel these things, but so good too.  
The weirdest thing was how he didn't want to kill at all, lost of time since he could spend this time kissing Rhys instead of changing the color of his office.  
"Is this a new suit ?" He asked, letting go of Rhys so the pretty young man could run his hands under his clothes.  
"Yes, you like ? Bought a couple of them and other things we could use together." Rhys moved Jack's hands into his pants, it wasn't long before the older man rubbed a finger at Rhys' entrance. So bad he didn't invite him at his penthouse, but they were supposed to work...

Rhys pulled his own pants and boxer down, letting them hung on his hips. He wanted Jack inside him, thrusting in his body harder than ever, he wanted it so much he couldn't breath.  
"Am I dreaming or my name is written on your sweet little panties ?" Jack was pleased, touching Rhys' hard cock with the tip of his fingers.  
"And soon your cum will be all over it." The dirty talk, they both liked. "Please, fuck me Jack."  
Suddenly, the CEO knelt and kissed his hardness right before taking him in his mouth. Jack had read a lot of things about giving blowjobs, also been very careful when Rhys gave him some. It was a first time for him, but he wanted to show how much he missed the young man and this was easier than using words.  
He adjusted his breath, the fully erected cock of his PA completly in his mouth, and took a slow pace. The noises Rhys made, robot and flesh fingers tangled in his hair. He screamed Jack's name at least three time, begging for more, for Jack to never stop what he was doing with his tongue.  
By the time Jack was down with him, he could barely stay on his feet. 

Rhys came, and if Jack didn't swallowed it all, it was only because he wanted to kiss the younger man with cum on his lips. They spread Rhys' cum on each other lips, using their tongues. Not even one of the dirtiest thing they did together.  
"Now turn and face the door. I want to see if my cock still fit in that hole of yours." Rhys was too happy to obey, breath running out of his mouth as he felt Jack hard cock quickly pressed against his ass. He didn't even heard when he got ride of his pants.  
"Oh Jack I want it, please."  
"So eager... First, let's play a little."Jack lubed his fingers, -he'd everything needed in his pocket- parted Rhys' cheeks and pushed a first finger soon followed by a second. "Here's your favorite spot". Rhys almost fell as Jack rubbed his fingers at his prostate, pressing him into the door and kissing his neck. No teeth, as he remembrered Rhys wasn't so much into bitting. Something the younger told him after two weeks of being chewed like a bone !  
The third finger had Rhys cried out : "I'm ready, please I want you."  
Jack pulled out his finger and pressed them into Rhys' mouth, the gentle way to have him silenced. Rhys wanted it fast but for once, Jack felt like enjoying every little details. From their breath becoming ones to the way Rhys titled his head so Jack could kiss his neck better. 

He enjoyed the warm skin under his lips, the shivers when he unbutonned Rhys' shirt and slid it till it hung on his elbow. Jack loved to see those tattoos. But what he liked the most was to see Rhys panting, half naked in his office, a bit tired but still so horny. Using his echo device, he took a picture. "Jack ? How can you think about photos now ?" The younger laughed, leaning into a kiss as a second picture was taken.  
"Because nights are long without you around... And damn, you look so hot when you want it here." The fingers came back inside Rhys, scissoring him open as he moved to get more friction.  
Jack used more lube than usual, suddenly concerned about the bottom needs. He used to worry for him but not this much. Everytime he faced some bandits down on Pandora, he remembered how lucky he was that Rhys made it out alive, and even managed to came here, on his space station.  
"Think you're ready baby ?" Rhys groaned, taking the fingers back in his mouth and sucking on them. "Good, because I want you to scream so loud Yvette can hear us." Dirty talk only since the walls were soundproof.

Slowly, Jack's cock thrust into Rhys' hole. He didn't stop to kiss, tongue retracing his tattoos, until he was balls deep inside his new PA. "It's like your ass is made for me to shove my cock in it." Rhys toes curled, his dick twitched in interest. Jack didn't move so Rhys took the control, he could only go slow as his body was trapped between Jack and the door. "That's it Rhysie, show me how bad you want it." Rhys moaned and begged Jack to stop playing and fuck him hard.  
Finally, Jack did. He started a fast rhythm, pulling out and slamming back, feeling like he'd already teased Rhys too much. He knew how Rhys liked it. The sweetheart loved it rough, begged for it. He enjoyed it so much, Jack got pleased when he reached the twink's cock. "You hard again ?!" He took care of it, forbidding Rhys to touch himself as he wanted to have him coming in his hand.  
He pulled Rhys off fast. "Jack, I love..." Realizing what he was about to say, Rhys transformed the last word into a loud groan. Too soon, a way too soon !  
Did Jack heard it ? Yes, but he thought Rhys said it because he came. The stupid things people can say when they reach an orgasm ! But somehow, his heart beat faster.  
He grabbed Rhys thight, leaving cum stains everywhere he put his right hand on, and thrust harder. "Yes, that's what I want !" Crushed into the door, Rhys managed to grab Jack's cheek, nails leaving scratches on the CEO's ass.  
Jack came, crying out Rhys' name before leading the young man into a kiss. "I missed you more than you think, kiddo. Now let's hit the shower."

They washed, using Jack's personnal bathroom next to his office. He gave Rhys one of his boxer, since Jack managed to do exactly what his PA wanted.  
"You know, it's... It's the first time you don't use a condom with me..." Rhys still couldn't tie a tie knot, trying to hide his clumsiness under small talk. Jack noticed, smirking at first but then he remembered the rules. Not because some stupid words written on a piece of paper mattered, but because Rhys was the one who wrote them, the young man felt like he _needed_ them.  
"First time of many time, kitten." Jack tied the knot, leaving Rhys a kiss. "Now, let's see how great you are at this new job. Don't be put too much pressure on you though, I'll give you all the time you need to learn."  
Rhys kissed him, and finally said what was on his mind : "I missed you too, and to be honest, I don't like you going down there. Most of the time, I feel like Pandora don't deserve you to be its hero." And those words had some much effects on Jack that they didn't work that day.  
But after this day... 

It was harder than Rhys thought, a lot because every persons he interacted with  
1) Wouldn't believe he was actually Handsome Jack's PA. (Some even asked how could he do that job and staying alive !)  
2) Cried because they feared Jack so much they couldn't admit their projects didn't progress enough for the CEO liking.  
Rhys sometimes lied to Jack, telling him he was still not used in to the Hyperion process to understand if progress were actually made, it let more time to the employees to finish their works. When Jack got furious about a weapon not being tested in time, Rhys would distract him with sex. It worked well !  
And when Handsome Jack had a meeting, Rhys used to say things like : "Please, try not to kill anyone Jack. You know how it makes me feel,... I still have August's death body in a corner of my head." Exactly what he said right before their entered a room full of big heads working here. To which Jack replied : "August ? That maliwan's spy ? Ah ! Completly forgot to tell you kitten, it was him. Understood it the day right after I killed him. It was luck !" Rhys froze, not giving a shit about the people looking at them. "The day after ? So why did you had me looking at records during _days_ ?" Jack smirked, loving to see Rhys pretending to be mad when his cheeks turned red. He knew why. But this wasn't the moment to talk, everyone in the room waited for the CEO to say something.  
"Babe, remember the rules ? Don't embarass me here, we'll discuss it later." Rhys pouted, an expression he was quit to lose as he saw someone smiling at him across the room. 

It has been three months since he got his new job, and he kind of forgot about Hugo Vasquez. He send the man his money, Moxxi helped and did the talk to ensure any forms of reprisals won't be made against Rhys as he finally reached the right to be free on Helios. No more debts, a new situation, a new home,... She "talked" to Hugo when he came at her club and found it weird that the man didn't look mad at all. Almost like if he knew how Rhys got so much money in so little time and so, choose to leave him alone. Nobody messed up with Handsome Jack's property.  
Wouldn't be surprising though, Jack and Rhys had been seen together on meetings, at restaurants, walking in the Opportunity districts,... They never kissed or anything, but someone always standing at Jack's sides -staying alive- this was enough for people to understand.  
But... Rhys had been stupid enough to believe he wouldn't hear about 'Assquez anymore. Helios was huge, but they both worked directly for the same person.  
During the meeting, he glanced at Hugo and became nervous. Why was he smiling ? He'd the face of someone who won something he really wanted. The face he would've made if Rhys had accepted his disgusting job offer.  
Jack didn't pay Rhys attention, too busy being disappointed by everyone else in this room, until he placed a hand on Rhys thight under the table and noticed the kid was shaking. 

Why was he... Rhys glanced at someone in the room, bitting his lip and acting like if he was taking note on his Echo device. Wallet-head ? Did they knew each other ? Maybe an ex-boyfriend, Rhys surely had many of these ! Too cute to stay alone more than a month. At least it was an ugly ex ! But still, Jack wanted to kill him with his bare hands. Only thinking about that mouth on Rhys'... Jack was so about to destroy that man's smile.  
Rhys grabbed his hand, which had Jack focusing on what really did matter : Why _his_ boyf... personal assistant, seemed to fear an ex ?  
"Everything's alright kiddo ?" Definitely fear, Jack thought as Rhys moved to look at him in the eyes. "I-I-I don't feel so good..."  
And suddenly, Rhys stood up and left the meeting. 

Once outside the room, he took a deep breath and cried. He felt like dying, all the memories from his first day here, the way Vasquez burned all his dreams and how the man acted like Rhys was already his, made him feel physically sick.  
He entered the first bathroom he find, in needs to feel cold water all over his face. His own reaction surprised him, why did he had to be so weak ? Hugo Vasquez put so much pressure on him but, never touched him. What a good, strong, father he was... Can't even face his demons without crying.  
He froze when someone joined him, feeling relieved as soon as he saw Jack. "The-The meeting. This one is important, it's... it's..." Okay, maybe he wasn't the best PA ever !  
"Fuck it ! What's up kiddo ?" Rhys nodded unconsciously, more tears coming down his cheeks.  
He couldn't tell everything to Jack. What if he turned to be mad at _him_ ? Vasquez could lie and pretend Rhys was okay with the contract before coming to Helios, that Rhys used him to come and used Jack to stay. That kind of thoughts sometimes deprivate him from sleeping.  
"Words kitten, I need you to tell me everything. It's in our rules."  
"No, it isn't." cried Rhys.  
"Yes, it is. In _our rules_, the ones we have since the very begining, the silent promise we made when you raised your hand to touch me : You tell me what's hurting you, and I protect you at every cost."  
These words were doing things to Rhys, and the hug Jack gave him helped the tears to go away. 

He wanted to say everything, because he wanted Hugo Vasquez to die. But... It wasn't all about his wants ! It was about who he needed to be. A good person don't get ride of its problems by killing persons, living on Pandora he'd to teach that to Angel. And Rhys wasn't an hypocrite.  
"I-I saw someone who used to come at the Delirium Night and... I gave this man one or two lap dance. I-I don't know I just... I can't look straight at him without feeling bad."  
Jack hugged him a little stronger. So Wallet-head saw _his_ PA half naked and made him do some private shows...  
"I liked some things about my past job, but what if Angel knows ?" He lied to Jack, using some real things that also cost him many hours of sleeps. But he knew it was for the best, Jack would kill Vasquez if he knew. Rhys had already things on his conscience, a secret he only untrusted Moxxi with the first night he worked for her. It was enough. 

"Want me to kill everyone on Helios to prevent this from happening ?"  
Rhys swallowed and looked at Jack, horrified. "No, please don't kill anyone for me."  
Jack let go of Rhys, knowing the young man lied on something. Probably about Wallet-head. Yes, something happened with him, and Rhys didn't want to speak about it. Not ready, too ashamed,...  
Jack knew him well enough to figure out when the kid was lying. But he couldn't force him to tell the true, because it wouldn't be nice and because it was Rhys. He'd no rights to force him to do anything. 

Rhys, him, felt worse. A bit scared by what Jack planned to do. The man looked like he was ready for a murder rampage.  
"So what ? If I can't kill those hurting you, what am I supposed to do ?"  
"Being there for me."  
"What..."  
"Hug me, kiss me, tell me everything will be alright even if you don't believe it. That's how a relationship work." Rhys had hopes, one was for Jack not get mad after hearing the word relationship. Wouldn't be the first time Rhys said something like this, but Jack could be really cruel when the rage took over his brain.  
"Lying ? That's how relationship work, kiddo ?" Jack hissed, arms crossed and doing another step back. It bothered him to see that Rhys didn't trust him enough to talk.  
"Sometimes yes. You can't always say all the truth if you want to protect these you love." Jack dropped his attitude, no more rage could be seen in his mismatched eyes, only surprise. "So you love me, pumpkin ?"  
Was Jack blushing ?! Suddenly, 'Assquez seemed so far.  
"Y-Yes. Yes, I love you. Please don't..."  
Jack leaned closer, two strong hands gradded Rhys' ass while a tongue made his way into the younger man's mouth.  
It was unexpected but so good, Rhys relieved in the kiss.  
A moment, he thought Jack would tell him _I love you too_, but he didn't. Well, not with words. 

It was the first time they had sex where anyone could see them, and it was even better because all Rhys' anxiety vanished under Jack's touch. It wasn't rough, but passionate. Rhys even accepted to let Jack bites him once, he came during the bite, whispering his boyfriend's name.  
The younger man ended up back against the door, legs aroung Jack's waist as he thrusted into him. They never stopped kissing except for the bite. Jack needed it, something the asshole Rhys didn't want to talk about couldn't do. Rhys was _his_ now.  
He praised his PA as he came, how can someone be so good at it ? They both looked like a mess, hair falling over their faces, and tears at the corner of their eyes.  
"You always get me hard. You're the one to blame for this baby."  
"Me ? Thought you said being Hyperion's CEO always had you hard."  
The little shit... Jack smiled. "So you remember every little thing I tell you kiddo ? Good. Because there's one really important thing I don't want you to forget..."  
Jack helped Rhys lowered his legs, keeping a smile that had Rhys think of the possibility to hear the three words he wanted.  
"I won't bother you about that asshole anymore, but... Rhysie, don't you ever betray me. If I learn something is going on between you and Wallet-head, there's going to be a lot of screams."  
Rhys opened his mouth but couldn't manage to speak. He nodded, looking everywhere but at Jack. Jack's hot cum poured down Rhys' hole, the man that had just told him how felt, and he managed to threaten him ? 

_Look what you've done..._ Jack couldn't help but notice how Rhys lost every bit of happiness he had. Why did he said that ? Why destroying what was a perfect moment ? He had to fix this mess. Now, or else it'd be too late.  
Rhys was incredibly strong, enduring every awful things he tells him, not scared to say what's on his mind or prove Jack wrong, but it couldn't prevent his heart to be broken.  
"His screams." Jack corrected. "I means, his. Not yours, never yours. That's obvious ! I'd never hurt you, rather hurt myself." Rhys stared at Jack. "Come on baby. Fuck the next meetings, let's go to that restaurant you like."  
He helped him to put his clothes on, and did his tie's knot. Was it a light smile on his PA's face ? Not enough. "Then we can go to the theater. There's this movie you wanted to show me." Rhys' eyes widened, so Jack was listenening to him back into the office ? Most of the time, he'd the feeling his voice was only a noise Jack liked to hear but never listen. "Come on babe, it's going to be fun."  
"You hurted me, I want more." Rhys crossed his arms. "Angel is sick, she's going better now but I'd like to stay with her." A day off seemed alright, but Jack gave him three.  
"So we're okay, pumpkin ?"  
"Yes." Rhys kissed Jack's cheek. "But please, stop thinking I could betray you. I'd never. Hugo Vasquez, and men like him, are just mistakes I need to learn how to live with."  
Jack pretend to believe him, something he really wanted to but... This ? Rhys looking at him like if nothing, excepted for Angel, mattered more in his life, this was too perfect. 

Handsome Jack always ended up with same thought : Perfect things don't last. But he won't let Rhys go so easily. Hugo Vasquez ? The man became a target as soon as Rhys cried because of him.


	11. Perfect things don't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this :   
This is the darkest chapter I've wrote so far.   
There's a light attempt of rape, but Rhys is stronger than you think.

Hugo Vasquez... One day had go since Jack learned the name of the asshole and he still wanted to kill him. He needed an opportunity, a good excuse to kill him without getting Rhys upset because more the time goes, and less he liked to have the kid mad at him.   
But Wallet-head wasn't the thing that kept Jack awake all night and made him think all day, nor the pictures he'd of his PA -okay, these cost him one or two hours of sleep and work- but it was one little detail...   
Should he have told Rhys _I love you too_ ?   
He didn't love Rhys. Not at all, not even a little. It was just a distraction, something to keep him human as he fought against a planet. Wait... What was that thought ? Keep him human ? Why was he doubting about the good he was providing to these people down there ?   
Blame on Rhys, always Rhys. He smiled, passing his desk as it was time to get back *home*. Big word for a place full of luxurious stuff but still, so empty.   
He liked the feeling of doubting, remembering the old times when he was an idiot but still believed that everyone could be good and everyone deserved to be saved. Huge mistake. But somehow, it felt good. Being naive, just like a certain man from Pandora. 

He walked past Yvette's desk, telling her goodbye because... He felt happy. Just thinking about Rhys.   
He couldn't wait to hear how Rhys survived down there, how he raised Angel alone, how he managed to get on Helios. Not so many could do something like that ! Must've cost a lot. People coming from this planet weren't usually small workers like Rhys. Plus Rhys only worked a year on the Opportuniy project down there. Must've been really good at...   
Jack stopped and walked back to Yvette's desk.   
"Something wrong, sir ?"  
"Can you tell me how Rhys got into Helios again ?"  
She repeated the information she gave Jack months ago, he took the spaceship like everyone always does. A travel that cost a lot, as Jack knew. Rhys used to be in debts, also something Jack knew but he never actually bother to figure out to _who_ he owned money for this travel. Vasquez ! That would explains everything. 

How much money did Vasquez wanted ? Was the salary enough to pay back ? That would also explain why Rhys didn't want to talk about this, why he choose to keet this thing secret : He was scared to upset Jack. Afraid to loose him over some money, because Jack used to be so obsessed about this question that he could even be cruel with the kid.   
"Yvette... Can you find for who Rhys was supposed to work when he got here ?"  
She wasn't long to find the requested information, and hearing the name had Jack laughing nervously.   
"There's a contract but it's encrypted, sir."   
Weird ! Jack turned the screen and took the keyboard, killing people wasn't his only skill. Encrypted ? Pfff Not for him.  
"Son of a beach... I'm going to cut his dick and make him eat it. And then..." So many ideas, Jack couldn't wait to cut this fucker slice by slice. "Where's he..." Maybe he managed to have someone constantly keeping an eye on Vasquez, just to be sure he and Rhys weren't playing with him. Maybe...  
"Opportunity district sir." Yvette's eyes widened as she read the information on her echo device. "He isn't far from Rhys' penthouse."

***

"You work for mister Handsome Jack ? You told me you only meet him once !" Angel crossed her arms, glaring at her dad. Strongfork's pout on.  
One of her friends saw them, and now Rhys had to give her some explanations. It was late, she should've been sleeping but she played with her echo device and then, talked to her bestfriend...  
Months ago, Vaughn and him thought it'd be better for her not to know about Jack. With every stories going on Helios, about Jack killing people, it was just a matter of time before she heard one of those and then, she would've been worried. Her dad, working with not a hero, but a murderer ? No. He couldn't tell her, but someone choose to and now he'd to regain his daughter trust.  
"I only wanted to protect you... It's..."  
"You always say that, you always say you want to protect me but you're always lying to me."  
The time where it was only him and his daughter down on Pandora, hiding in the middle of nowhere, seemed far. She wasn't a baby anymore, no way to tell her to hide in the basement and wait until the monsters were far.  
Monsters became the lies, and Rhys was the one wanting to hide.   
"You're right. I should've told you about him. Let's sit, we need to talk princess."

Even thought she felt happy to have his daddy admitting he was wrong, Angel kept an angry face. She sat next to him, arms still crossed.   
"There's many things I can't tell you, because it's my duty to keep you save from everything bad that could hurt you. Even the truth, sometimes... And you can hate me for this, but I'm your dad and I know what's best for you. Now, you're right about Jack. You deserve to know what's going on between him and me."  
She gave him all of her attention, taking his hand as she didn't want him to be sad.   
"I work for him, that's why we can live in this penthouse and we don't have to deal with 'As... Vasquez anymore. But we're not just employees and boss, we're closer."  
"So you're boyfriends ?"  
"Y-Ye... I mean, I'm not sure I can say..."  
"Did you kisses ? Hold each others hands ? And go to diner together ?" Rhys nodded, smiling just like his daughter was doing. "So you're a couple."  
Rhys' cheeks turned red because yes, they were dating.   
Angel hugged him, not asking anything about the possibility of her dad being hurted by his lover. Something else worried the little girl.   
"Daddy, will you ever told me ?" Rhys seemed to not understand the question. "Your secret."  
"One day, when you'll be older. I promise."  
Not now, thought Rhys. It was too big, too dark, and she was a way too young for hearing this. He could told it to Jack, or Vaughn, but not his daughter. 

"You know I love you dad, right ?" He felt better, telling her how much he loved her too and kissing her forehead.   
"Now it's time for you to sleep. Big day tomorrow, I've to teach you how to braids your hair." She jumped off the couch, ran to her bedroom and screamed that she would need a story to fall asleep. Again.  
Rhys couldn't tell her no ! 

The doorbell stopped him half way. Who could it be ? Vaughn was supposed to work late today, Moxxi never came without a phone call, as for Yvette and Jack... Yes, it has to be Jack.   
Without checking, Rhys opened to door and lost his smile right before being pushed inside his penthouse.   
"Hello Rhys, or should I call you kitten ?" Vasquez stood in front of him, slamming the door shut. He looked around them, what a nice place the little whore managed to get. "You don't miss your couch ? Because I miss watching you sleeping every night."  
Every night ? Rhys couldn't breath, fists clenched as he get ready to fight.   
"Don't worry, princess. I only had one camera, directly pointed where you fell asleep. Or just eat ice cream with your new sugar daddy. How's Handsome Jack doing ? Would be a pleasure to discuss with him."  
Rhys tried to look impressive but he couldn't stop stepping back from the man now in his living room. He wanted to send a message using his echo eye but it was getting an update... Best moment ever to do so ! And he left his echo device in his bedroom.   
"Don't think you'd like that. Not after I tell him what you tried to make me do. Now, get the hell out o..."  
"Oh Rhys, you're such a disappointment. Keep pretending you don't want it ? Pfff." Vasquez worn that creepy smile, the winning one. "Wonder how he would react to know that you're only using him. But maybe he's into sugar baby. 'Cause I'm..." 

Vasquez grabbed Rhys, one hand clenched around his flesh wrist and the other on his throat. He pressed the smaller man against the wall, well decided to take what Rhys owned him for the travel here.   
"Daddy ?" The stupide kid was here, looking at them with incomprehension... Vasquez completly forgot about her.   
"You better tell her to go, Rhys." Hugo moved to show the gun under his jacket, Rhys had one too. A gift from Jack to ensure his safety. But it was in his bedroom.   
"Please don't do anything stupide Hugo. Okay ?" The look he gave Rhys meant : up to you. "Angel, go to sleep honey. We're just talking, everything is alright."  
"No."  
"Princess, remember what we learn on Pandora ? You've to hide when monsters are around. Daddy can take care of this."  
"I'm not hiding anymore." She pointed a gun at Vasquez. His six years old daughter was pointing a gun at a man and this scared Rhys a way more than Hugo. 

He never teached her that ! And what's next ? She would kill someone to protect him ?   
No way he would let her do that, even if he'd to die trying. "Hugo..." His voice turned soft, warming, so the man faced him again and forget about the little girl. Rhys looked so hot, like he finally admitted wanting to be used by him.   
But then... The twink gave Vasquez a headbutt, broking his nose without much effort. Using his robot hand, he punched the taller man right in the face.   
Vasquez was surprised, how could that little twink be so strong ? "I grow up on Pandora... And Jack taught me this." He gave him a kick right in the balls, making the man loose his breath. Another punch, robot arm being a way stronger than the flesh one, and left him laying on the floor.   
He'd faced stronger than Vasquez, but he still hated doing it. "Angel... Princess ? Drop the gun now." She did, and then ran into her father arms, crying. "I'm sorry, I thought you needed help."  
He hugged her, fighting against his own tears. 

Some soldiers slammed the door open and entered the room, hyperion yellow surrounded them. Jack wasn't long to enter the room too, his face betrayed the fear he felt as he ran to Rhys' penthouse, scared to came here too late.   
But Rhys wasn't hurt, even better : He smiled as soon as he saw Jack. Angel did the same. Was it finally the moment for them to meet ? 

Rhys stood up, taking a step forward to introduce Jack to his daughter. A step to join the one he loved and have the picture growing on his head real : The perfect familly is so wanted. But... Perfect things don't last.  
There was a shoot, an awful noise who made them all mutes. Rhys didn't even felt the pain, surprised to see so much blood suddenly coming from his body and ran down the floor. He let go off Angel's hand, touching the red spot on his shirt and frowning.   
Was he hurt ? He didn't understand... There was so much blood on his flesh and robot hands, and all the lights seemed to die around him. And the soldiers disappeared, and Angel, and...   
Jack ran, grabbed Rhys right before he fell on the floor. 

He could've killed Vasquez right away, but Rhys needed his help. Taking care of Rhys was what mattered the most as his robot shirt turned red from the shoot.   
Wallet-head tried to shoot a second time but the hyperion's soldiers stopped him, beating the shit out of him before he get Handsome Jack. Killing Jack would've -maybe- been the only way to make it out alive. Even though, at this right moment, Vasquez wasn't Jack's priority.   
"Someone get this kid out of here." Two soldiers grabbed Angel and made her leave the room. She screamed for her dad, crying and begginf to stay with him. The whole scene was so painful but Jack managed to take the situation under his controL. He'd already called the emergency with his private line when he was on its way to here. Just in case. But still, he wasn't sure they'd come fast enough. Rhys had lost so much blood.  
"Rhys, babe, please stay with me." Rhys smiled softly, blood come from his mouth now. He looked at Jack, knowing he'd take care of Angel. "It'll be okay, I love you Rhysie, it'll be okay..."   
And then, all was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no it's not how the story end. Next chap really soon.


	12. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late. This one ended up being short but I thought, with my grammar and how it ends, it'd be better xD Enjoy !

Someone washed the blood on his hands, probably Yvette, Jack had no clue. Couldn't even say how many time has goes since Vasquez shoots Rhys, using a Hyperion gun. Even for this, Jack felt guilty.   
For this and so many others things... One second of distraction and the best thing that ever happened to him was now fighting for his life. And even him, Handsome Jack, couldn't do anything to help.  
He could've back there, if he didn't lose time looking at Rhys. If he ran faster, if he cared enough to ask Rhys about his debts,... But no, he acted selfish again. Wasn't it obvious since the very start that Rhysie didn't care about his money at all ? The thought made his heart bounce in his chest, hapiness and pain fighting in his mind. So many _if_... 

Doctor's said the surgery went well, but maybe they only pretended it because they were scared. Jack promised them an awful, painful, death if his boyfriend didn't make it out alive. Boyfriend, that's the word he used. And the word he still wanted to use. 

Vaughn was there, sitting in front of Jack with Angel. She fell asleep crying, and nothing Vaughn could say stopped her from sobbing. Both men were completly useless.   
"I should put her in her bed..." Vaughn mostly spoke for himself, still a bit scared by Handsome Jack but in need to hear something else than his own thoughts. He also felt guilty. "She needs to be somewhere else and eat something."  
Jack nodded, eyes lost on the horizon. What could he says ? At this right moment, he didn't care about anything but Rhys.   
Vaughn movements woke Angel up, the little girl was tired and hungry but refused to go home. "Come on Angel, your dad wouldn't..."  
"My dad is in this room and I won't move until he wakes up !" They argued, a tired Vaughn trying to stay as calm as possible while the little girl screamed at him. He never saw her like that. But her dad never had been shoot before. Or not to Vaughn's knowledge. Rhys left some mysteries about his past on Pandora. 

Angel joined Jack, sitting right next to him on the bench. He took her hand. "That's fine, she can stay with me." Vaughn didn't move, voice low, he asked if Handsome Jack could really take care of a kid. Too bad Yvette was already gone, Vaughn would've feel better with her around. "Yes, I can take care of a kid. Stop looking at me and go take some rests." Jack sounded almost nice, Vaughn thought it was better to leave now. Angel wouldn't leave anyway. 

Jack and Angel sat there in silence for teen long minutes, not even looking at each other until Jack pick up a snack in his jacket and gave it to her. She ate it all. See, he could take care of a kid without problems. Well almost no problems... "My dad won't die, right ? You're a hero, you won't let him die ?"  
Suddenly, the words Rhys said to him made senses. Sometimes, you've to lie at those you love. "Your daddy is a warrior, don't worry princess. Everything will be alright."   
"You promise ?"  
"Pinky promise. He'll be with us soon, in great shape." She tried to smile but couldn't, her heart still bleeding.   
"Oh no, don't cry sweetheart." He hugged her, not sure what to do that could actually reduce her pain. Handsome Jack was powerless. He hated it.

She ended up falling asleep after the longest hour ever, and Jack covered her with his jacket.   
He thought being lonely could help him a bit, focusing on what he would do to Hugo Vasquez once Rhys woke up, but Rhysie add other friends... 

"Hey sugar !" Moxxi walked to Jack, her high heels on the floor was the only sound in this corridor. "So you broke your new toy?" Jack glared at her, this wasn't the time for that kind of jokes.   
"Sorry Jack, but this is your thing babe. You destroy my underdome, I hire vault hunters to burn your casino down, that's your game since we met."  
Jack stood up and stepped away from Moxxi, watching Rhys softly sleeping by the room's window. Even there, skin so pale he could've been a porcelain doll, he looked handsome. His handsome boyfriend.   
Moxxi followed him there and glanced at Rhys. It hurted her a bit to see him like that, wasn't he the man who could survives to Handsome Jack ? Which means, survives to anything ?   
"I should've killed Hugo when I had the opportunity. Dude was a creep, and this come from the Delirium Night's owner."  
"Yes, you should've." hissed Jack. "That Vaughn dude, he said something about you helping Rhys out with his debts. You knew he'd some and you let him strip for such a little amount of money, what a pathetic human being you're."   
"Because suddenly, you're a better person than me ? Can you tell me how many persons you've killed since you're in charge ? "   
No, no way Jack could give a number. But he felt so angry at Moxxi... "Why haven't you talk with me ? Why haven't you told me about _my Rhys_ having troubles with a creep? "   
Moxxi rolled her eyes. "_Your Rhys_... I'd no idea you loved him. You love no one except yourself."  
Jack opened his mouth then closed it shut quick. He couldn't lie now that Rhys was there, so close but yet, so far...   
"I didn't think telling you about his debts was my business, nor it'd do Rhys any good..." Moxxi could see how scared Jack was, and somehow, she felt bad for him. "He's stronger than you think."

Stronger ? Yes, definitely ! He kicked Vasquez'ass, dealt with all the crap Jack sent him these past months... And...  
"He killed bandits down there, more than he'd like to admit. Those things he did to keep his daughter alive... He thought it would be different here, so cute ! But then, you killed August..."  
"You're done ?" Jack wanted the security to get her out of the hospital.   
"Sorry, bad habit sugar. Don't blame me for taking advantage of this situation, you, loving someone ? Don't happen every day. Anyway, he survived to what happened to Angel's mother so... He can make it."  
Jack glanced at her, wanting to know but not wanting to admit Rhys didn't tell him anything about it. Should he be mad at Rhys for this ? Maybe, but he didn't. 

"He didn't told you..." Moxxi could see the frustration taking over his ex's face. Mask or not, she knew him too much. "He saw me vulnerable, I had a bad day, so he talked with me. Maybe you should show him how much you care about him and..."  
"Thanks but mind your own business." Jack hissed, glancing at the little girl sleeping on a bench.   
Vaughn was right, it wasn't Angel place here. And he wasn't going to let Moxxi take care of her, not because she couldn't do it but more of _he_ wanted to proof _he_ could do it.

She didn't wake up when he took her in his arms, heart pounding as he was about to leave Rhys alone.   
"Jack ?" Moxxi's voice sounded different. "If you need anything, I'm here."  
His ex, saying that ? Must've been the end of the world.   
Somehow it was, the end of his world, because he knew at this right moment he wouldn't be alone anymore. 

***

Moxxi stayed there an hour, thinking about her own choices. Just like Jack, she didn't like admitting when she made mistakes. Letting Hugo Vasquez lives was one. It'd change soon thought, Jack had a lot of imagination when it comes to kill. Or fuck...  
She smiled, Rhys moved his fingers. Yes, he was going to make it out alive.   
"You're special, sugar." She whispered to herself. "See you tomorrow."  
She left, not noticing the man who looked at her as he hid at the corner of a corridor. 

He walked inside the room as soon as she left, a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands and a warming smile on his face. His mismatched eyes wandered in the room. No camera... Good ! But he knew staying there too long could cost him his life. Even being on Helios again could, but he had an obsession over the man now in a hospital bed. 

First, Katagawa felt bitter when Rhys didn't call him. Yes, maybe at a certain point he thought about getting back on Helios and killing him. But he never did. And only by the sight of this young man in pain, he felt happy he didn't.   
A part of him wanted to kidnap Rhys, the Zanara had everything he needed to survive, but he wasn't stupid. Rhys would be dead before even heading there, probably wouldn't make it to the spaceship Katagawa used to get on board.  
Plus, he would've want his daughter with him. 

Kat left the flowers on the floor, kissing Rhys on his forhead. Happy to see the fingers moving.   
He couldn't stay, couldn't talk with him, but had wrote a letter and left it to a nurse. Specially asking for it to be given to Rhys, and Rhys only. He almost told her to, whatever happens, not given it to Jack but it'd be the fastest way to have her calling Jack and well, showing him the letter.   
Katagawa jr really hoped for Rhys to see how a better choice he was, and if he couldn't, then... Oh well, someone would show the letter to Jack.   
Rhys wouldn't survive that. Everyone know how Jack handles traitors.


	13. Only you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took forever to write this chapter, sorry !   
Keep in the mind, what takes you minutes to write takes me hours as I've to check on everything. (Me ? Using my bad english to beg for mercy ? Never !)  
Enjoy !

Arms crossed, Strongfork's pout on, Angel wouldn't look at Jack.   
"You're dad won't be happy if you don't eat."  
"I want to see him !"  
"And I want a diamond pony... Can't have everything we want princess." Unless ? Jack actually loved the idea of owning one. Maybe later, he'd bigger troubles to deal with now.   
Angel glared at him, and pushed the bowl full of cereals out of the table. Milk and cereal spilled over the kitchen floor. She glared at Jack, pleased with herself.  
"Don't care I've clean bots" giggled Jack like a six years old.

They stayed silent, Angel always glaring at Jack while he drank his coffee, he pretended not be bothered by this kid even if it was hard. Not like he could threaten her ! She was Rhys' daughter !   
Being a CEO was definitely easier than being a dad ! He owned Rhys some serious apologies...  
Three days has passed, and looking at Vasquez getting tortured did nothing to make Jack feels better. Screams, blood,... nothing !   
Looking at Rhys using the camera now in his hospital room, though, helped. Something he should've done since day one. So he would've now who left Rhys flowers... He wasn't jealous, just... Curious ? And the thousand of flowers he bought Rhys had nothing to do with this !

A last sip of coffee, watching Rhys moving a bit in his bed, and Jack offered a deal to the pouty little girl.   
"If you eat something, we skip school today too and instead, we go see your dad."  
It worked. Even at being a dad Jack was too good ! Forget the apologies, Handsome Jack is best at everything.  
"Can you teach me how to shoot ?" suddenly asked Angel. The sadness in this kid voice hurted Jack, right in the heart.   
"Yes, I can do that." Jack answered softly, surprised Rhys didn't teached her on Pandora. With all the bandits down there, it'd have been a smart move to teach a kid how to protect herself.  
"I could've save him if I knew..."  
"No, don't think like that kiddo. Can't do you any good." And Jack knew a lot on the matter, himself feeling so damn guilty he couldn't even sleep. 

He glanced at his echo device, Rhys seemed to move more day after day and the doctors were optimistic. Jack would be the day Rhys finally woke up !   
It felt like years, doing nothing but yelling at doctors and hoping to receive a call. What would he give to hear this voice again ? Having those eyes on him all day at the office, Rhys pretending to work but reallt... He couldn't take his eyes off Jack long enough to work properly. Helios had seen better PA ! But he was the only one Jack wanted.   
Though, in robotic, Rhys had no equal. Or when it came to appease Jack... Yeah, when it came to Jack, Rhys was fearless. And that's one of the thing Jack liked the most about him. 

"But it's true." Stated Angel. "I could've..."   
"Kids don't kill people, your dad don't want that. And he will tell you when he woke up."  
"You're sure he will ? It feels like forever." Angel cried, crushing her cereal with a spoon. She let go of it and hid her face into her shaky hands.   
"Come here princess." She jumped off her chair and joined Jack, burying her face against his chest.   
It was unfair, it should've been him. Not Rhys. He let it happen. If he cared about the people working here, on his space station, he'd never let someone like Vasquez live.  
"I want my daddy."  
"I-I want him too. You know what ? Get ready, we go to the hospital now." 

Around 9am, Jack and Angel walked their way to Rhys's room. Hoping to find him awake but he was still asleep, messy hair and dried lips.  
The disappointment didn't stop Angel to jump in the seat next to him and talk like if he was listening. Maybe he was, Jack had no idea.   
She told his dad everything, to the pizza she shared with "Mr Jack" to the way he tried to imitate Claptrap's voice when he read her a bedtime story. She loved it, and wanted him to be here next time Mr. Jack do it.   
During hours, Jack pretended to work on his Echo device while he listened to the little girl talking. He wished to be like her. Hopefull. But he knew better, hope is a dangerous thing. 

Around noon, Yvette dropped by the hospital. She gave Jack a quick update on the maliwan situation, they were winning this war in the end. Months ago, it was the only thing he cared about but now... It was just another war. A little one. Nothing but money to lose.   
Plus, if things had gone bad, he could've fight. Sent more bots, more soldiers,...  
Unlike with Rhys, he could do something !

Yvette knew what the look on his boss' face meant, he needed to be alone.   
"Angel, you want to come with me and bought you something to eat ? There's a new bakery next to here."  
"No... I..." Angel would've like to stay here, but she looked at her dad and thought : Maybe Mr. Jack is right ? "Okay but we bought cupcakes for my dad !"  
Jack smiled, she definitely believed he'd wake up !

Once alone, Jack unclipped his mask, it wasn't really made to let him cry. Tears made it feel louder. But maybe this was just because of his tiredness. He rubbed his temples, wondering if Rhys could hear him because there was that one thing he died to tell him.  
"I love you. That's it. That's what I should've say back... back in those toilets ! How romantic ! I... No, you. You're something I don't understand. Why are you always forgiving me ? Why are you so different from them all ?"  
Jack had flashbacks, remembering how Rhys raised a hand to touch him that very night, how nervous he felt the first day he'd to work with Jack, the slap,... Every chapter of his life since Rhys showed up punctuated his sentences.   
How many time did he already hurted him ? And as Rhys fingers cluntched around his, for the first time, he remembered the good he did too.   
Not so much, but still, he was more than just a monster with Rhys. Giving the kid his jacket everytime he felt cold, kissing him to erase the sadness or increase the happiness, making sure none would mention what happened to the party, listening to him, cuddle him, being gentle, being... a little bit more of himself.   
And now... No ! He couldn't let him like that. Rhys had to wake up, there was no way Jack could wait to speak with him again.

"Rhys ? I want you to wake up kiddo. You've to." Jack's voice seemed to die in his mouth. He stood up, a hand on Rhys torso. "Cupcake, wake up. You slept enough time, Angel needs you, your friends needs you but mainly, I need you. And I never need anyone ! So you better move your ass now. Rhys ! "  
Nothing, the idiot was still sleeping even though Handsome Jack gave him an order.   
Angry at himself, at Rhys, Jack slapped him. He felt sorry as soon as his hand met the pretty face.   
"I'm sorry... So sorry..." Jack cried, burying his face into the younger man's neck. He cried, like a baby and it was so embarrasing. Most of the time he would just destroy everything his hands could grab but the only thing under his hands now was Rhys. 

After five long minutes, fearing the girls return, he wiped away his tears and let go of Rhys, making his way to the chair he left his mask on. 

"Jack ?" The voice came from behind him, making his heart bounces.   
The two beautiful eyes were watching him. A soft smile stretched his lips, Rhys raised his hand as much as he could to have Jack closer.   
Without even thinking, his horrible scar exposed, Jack leaned in the kiss Rhys held since he saw his hero coming to his rescue.  
It felt weird, numb and hot lips pained to move but Jack knew... This was the kiss he'd remember all of its life.   
Tears rolling down his cheeks, he carefully watched the pretty face, running his thumbs on the pale skin like if to see this was real. 

"Angel ? Where's she ? Is she fine ?"   
"Yes, yes don't worry. I took care of her, she's with Yvette now..." Rhys sadness only lasted a second, just the time for Jack to say out loud how he felt during these days. "Rhysie, baby... I-I was so scared."   
Rhys' smile widened. "Scared ? For me ?" Jack nodded, incapable of speaking because of those eyes on him again.  
They kissed, Rhys couldn't stop to smiling. Nice and soft Jack was his favorite, next to the confident one.   
"Think I wouldn't be scared for my boyfriend ?" Rhys felt special, extremely happy even though his body hurted a bit. So their relationship was serious for Jack too ? Obviously ! Handsome Jack cried, and don't even worn his mask ! 

Only when Rhys' fingers ran on his scar, Jack noticed he'd forgotten to put his mask on. He grabbed Rhys' wrist, shacking his head. Scared again, Jack could only wait to hear how disgusted his boyfriend must be.   
"I love you, Handsome Jack." He pressed a kiss on Jack's cheek, lips meeting Jack's most preserved secret. How many people has he killed because of this scar ? "I love you with or without your mask. It doesn't matter, you're my only one."  
Was he lying ? He must've been. Jack already saw himself in a mirror, and it looked ugly.   
Rhys smiled then leaned for a kiss, he desesperatly needed Jack to not get into a bad mood. At the moment, he knew he was too weak to deal with it.  
Jack didn't kiss him but instead : "I love you too Rhys."

Rhys lost his breath as Jack hugged him hard, making his heart skip a beat. If this wasn't better than a kiss !  
"J-Jack ? Are you crying ?"  
"No." Jack sobbed.   
"Jack... I-if you cry I'm going to cry too and... It's going to be ugly." Too late, arms wrapped around Jack, Rhys allowed his tears to come. He remembered everything, and could only believe how lucky he was to be alive.   
Jack pressed kisses all over Rhys face, making them both laughs.   
Only when he felt sure Rhys wouldn't fall asleep, Jack -eyes red- turned his back at him and grabbed his mask. 

"Why does my face hurt ?"  
"No idea..." Lied Jack, clipping his mask on. "You slept during three days, could be anything."  
"Jack ? I know when you're lying."  
"Maybe I slapped you but look, you're awake ! You should thank me." Was Jack serious ? This, Rhys couldn't tell. But he didn't care, too happy to be alive, and having Jack by his side.   
They talked after Rhys drank a glass of water a nurse bring him, no way Jack would leave this room today !   
Well, excepted if he felt like his presence was too much when the worried little girl is finally able to hug her dad...

Angel dropped all the cupcakes on the floor, jumping in Rhys' arms.   
"Daddy ! Daddy ! Are you fine ? It doesn't hurt ? I missed you !!" Hurt ? Just a bit now but Rhys could only hug her.   
"You scared us Rhys !" Yvette hugged him, already texting everyone. Vaughn wouldn't be too long to come by ! Him being at work or not. Now that he had been seen with Handsome Jack, nobody at work would dare to bother him.  
"I dropped the cupcakes !" screamed Angel, looking at the pastries on the floor.  
"Don't worry princess, dad is not hungry. So, three days ? What've you done in three days ?"  
She told her dad everything, pointing out all the swearing that came from Jack. Someone would have to put money in the swear jar !

Only a hour later, Vaughn and Moxxi showed up. And after three days of silence in this room, laughs filled it. And seeing Jack making jokes with Vaughn almost made Rhys thought he was still in coma !   
They stayed late, Angel fell asleep next to her dad, not letting go of his flesh hand.   
"Happy to have you back ! I'll come back tomorrow bro ! " promised Vaughn, living the room with a large smile. He knew now, having Rhys as a friend was enough, as long as he was alive, everything was perfect. 

Rhys never felt so happy in his life, but as everyone was leaving, he suddenly feared to be left alone in this room.  
"Think I'm going to leave kitten ? Angel and I are going to stay."  
"The bed isn't big enough for us three, and you can't sleep on a chair. You're the CEO, you've important things to do tomorrow." Rhys argued, not wanting to ask too much from Jack.   
"Like I'm going to sleep !" Jack rolled his eyes. He couldn't go home, not as long as Rhys was awake. Though, it wouldn't be for too long ! It was already a miracle he managed to stay awake all this time after what happened to him. His body needed some rest !   
"No, I won't leave you kiddo. I know how it feels to be alone..." whispered Jack. 'Sleeping'- more like laying- in Rhys bed, reading bedtime stories to Angel, cooking for two,... It was soon to be over. And it was the only thing he'd miss !  
"Maybe you could stay..." Rhys was a bit scared to ask, Jack already had change so much ! But he kept going as he saw interest in the other man's eyes. "I mean, I've been shoot in my own home. It'd be nice to have you around, to proctect us and just, you know... Be with us. A-A-And I'll need help for, pretty much everything."  
"Vaughn can do that." tried to reject Jack.  
"Y-Yes but... I want it to be you." Argued Rhys, heart bouncing in his chest. Something Jack could hear through the machines.   
"Or maybe you could come and live with me..."  
"Yes !" quickly replied Rhys. So quick, Jack forgot about his fears and laughed at that. Rhys had no doubt, he knew what he wanted. 

"So ? Deal ?" Jack took his boyfriend hand and kissed it. "Deal !"   
With a light smile on his face, Rhys finally allowed himself to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this one is mainly meant to be cute. Drama in the next chap !!!! (Probably two chapters left and I already know, I'll miss this fic.)


	14. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this one took so long. I rewrite it like 4 times, plus you know what time of the year we are in. Also, I didn't edit this one yet due to the time it took for me update the fic. Hope it's fine.   
Anyway, enjoy !!!!

Rhys had to stay a few more days at the hospital, he would've loved to spend that time thinking about his luck but a letter stopped him to. Could he enjoy life for more than a minute without having to deal with creeps ?   
Apparently, Rhys kissed him during the weirdest night of his life. And had some flashs of this during his short coma, and thought it was his brain messing with him. But no. He could've worried about Jack's reaction about this, but if Jack had saw the video of the night, he never noticed who Rhys kissed. Nor who he punched !  
Wasn't this flattering ? Handsome Jack didn't recognise his enemy because he was to worried about Rhys being naked in front of everyone ? Rhys blushed to that. 

But Katagawa definitely wasn't going to let go. Not yet.   
Rhys must've been a hell of a good kisser for Katagawa Junior to risk his life just to left him a letter ! Who even use those nowadays ?   
The man handwrote it, speaking about the kiss and reiterating his offer. He really wanted Rhys to join Maliwan, and he definitely wanted more from Rhys as the young man could guess. 

_ Joining us is in your best interest, Rhys. We would do an incredible work together. _

This would've consequences. Probably something like making Jack think he's a traitor. Which isn't true, but Jack had no mercy on this matter so... There was a chance for him to believe in this.   
Jack wouldn't kill him. Or torture him. But, he could send him back on Pandora, or anywhere far from Helios and Rhys didn't want that.   
Luckily, Kat gave him a delay. Six months. A lot, but he probably wanted to give Rhys enough time to come back from his coma.   
In others words, Rhys had six months to talk with Jack. And he wanted to believe, this would be easy. Things were different between them, better. 

Rhys got ride of the letter, he ripped it and tossed the pieces in the toilet. He'd already been stupid to keep it all this time, no way Jack would learn about Kat by a stupid piece of paper. After which, he dressed himself with some comfy clothes, more than ready to leave the hospital.   
"Kitten ? Everything is going well ?"   
"I'm doing my hair Jack..." Rhys rolled his eyes like a teenager annoyed by his dad. Lately, Jack has been a lot on his back, messaging him every hour, calling him, spending hours in this bedroom instead of going to meetings...   
Rhys find himself smiling, he loved that. 

"Don't take it bad kiddo, but you look hot after have been shoot." Jack kissed Rhys as soon as he left the bathroom, a large yellow shirt with a robot printed in the front covering his new scar. A gift from Jack. Like the stun baton he now always carries.   
There was a little bit more tongues in this kiss than usual.  
"Someone is horny..." teased Rhys.  
"Maybe ? But my cute boyfriend will help me out with this, right ?" Jack kissed him harder, pressing the younger man against the bathroom door. Rhys escaped from the next kiss, knowing how things would turn if he let Jack going on.   
"Depends... You'll have to be very gentle with me."  
Jack took a step back, frowning. "I can be gentle, cupcake. But someone is always screaming for me to go harder." He crossed his arms, annoyed with the insinuation and took Rhys' bag over his shoulder. 

"Jack ? Are you pouting ?! That's my thing you know? Jack !" Rhys yelped as Jack placed a strong hand under his knees and behind his back to take him off the floor. "I'm not a baby ! I can walk."  
Jack shushed him, if Rhys wanted him to be gentle, fine ! He would be so freaking gentle Rhys' heart could melt !  
He carried Rhys all the way _home_, laughing at the way the younger man pressed his head against him, ready to fell asleep again. Rhys felt good. Even more once they got inside his new penthouse, ready to start a new and exciting life. He knew some things would be hard, like walking alone in Helios, Jack wouldn't allow that soon, not after what happened with Vasquez. 

"Hey princess, look who's there !" Jack had only finished his sentence, Angel jumped into her daddy's arms. She pressed the flowers between them, not minding the petals falling on the floor.   
"So you missed me ?" Rhys smiled softly. She nodded, wiping off her tears and hugged him again. Everybody in the room looked at them silently, the worse was far behind them. They all thought that, even Rhys. Allowing himself not to think of Katagawa. 

He was surprised to see Jack had invited everyone. "Everyone", well, those who matters. The people that loved him since they met him. Those who deserved to be there, on Handsome Jack's penthouse. The one he now shared with two persons.  
Vaughn commented about how time as flies and how much things changes since the little appartment with only one bedroom ! Rhys would sleep better. To that, Jack whispered to Rhys' ear they won't sleep a lot there. The young man blushed, taking his hand as for sharing how excited he felt about this.   
They both needed a good night of sex, but they had to wait until late. When everyone left. And to Rhys, time flew ! 

"I'll throw a party for you at the club, hoping to see you both there sugars." Moxxi pressed a kiss at Rhys' cheek, looking Jack who had protectively wrapped an arm around Rhys' shoulders. Nope, no way. He wouldn't allow him to step one foot there !   
Rhys smiled at Jack's expression but didn't comment, he wouldn't want to go there anymore. His place was with Jack. Far from the creeps.  
Yvette kissed them goodbye, whispering good night to Angel who had fell asleep in the couch. Soon followed by Vaughn.   
"Bro ! I hope to see you soon."  
"Tomorrow if you want, unless my boss already needs me at work." Jack grimaced, glaring at Rhys with a smile.   
"Your amazing PA skill aren't required so soon." Jack slap Rhys ass' cheeck and let them alone, already carrying Angel to her new bedroom. Even more spacious than the previous one.   
"I'm so happy for you bro, who knew you'd end up here !"  
"Katagawa left me a letter." Vaughn skill grows pale, he almost dropped his glasses and asked for Rhys to repeat it. Which he did, whispering and looking over his shoulder, Jack had left the room.   
"What did he wants ?"  
"He says it's a job offer but... Well, you know." Rhys quickly explained everything to his bro, trying to not to panick as he finally realised how this could goes bad.

By the time he was done, Jack came back to the hall, asking Rhys if he wanted another piece of cake.   
"No thanks, if I eat one more thing I might explode !" Rhys laughed, a bit nervous but nothing compared to Vaughn's.   
"But you're going to eat something tonight." Hinted Jack, kissing his boyfriend like if Vaughn was already gone.  
" Sooo... Seems like you two have plans. I'm just going to go home and watch something on the echonet. See you tomorrow bro, we'll talk more."

Jack closed the door as soon as Vaughn finished his sentence, dragging Rhys to the couch. He kissed his temple, hands under the younger man's shirt.  
"Finally alone !" Rhys closed his eyes, letting the feels of Jack's hands on his skin cover his anxiety about Katagawa. Katagawa who ? Rhys don't know.  
"Nervous kitten ? Want to wait a little more ?"  
"NO !" exclaimed Rhys, leaning into the kiss and spreading his legs. Jack wasn't long before placing a hand on Rhys bulge. Happy to see how hard the younger man was hard only by feeling his breath strocking his neck. "Wanna see my bedroom babydoll."  
Rhys laughed at the name and followed Jack, eager to feel the man inside him. 

They closed the door, just in case Angel would wake up and run to them. And then Jack pushed Rhys on the bad and placed himself between Rhys' legs without breaking the kiss they started once the door close. He strocked Rhys shivering body with his powerful hands. He had waited for what seemed to long, his hard cock felt almost painful packed in his pants. 

Rhys wanted to remind Jack to be gentle, but he choose to trust him. Plus, he wanted it so much he couldn't care less about what the doctors said.   
Jack undressed both of them fast, definitely wasn't going to be gentle ! Rhys thought. But then, Jack went down and did something new with his tongue, making Rhys cried out.   
"You taste great kiddo." hummed Jack, before tongue fucking Rhys harder.   
Slowly he slipped a finger, and worked his boyfriend open for him, making the naughtiest noises he could to have his partner going crazy.   
Rhys moaned, back harching over the bed and crying Jack's name. This was too good, the day had been too perfect and this...   
"Jack !" He cried, losing his breath and moving to have Jack's tongue fuck him better. "More ! Please, more !"  
Jack lifted Rhys' legs highter, soon using his shoulders to have Rhys bent on the bed, his hole more exposed. He pressed a second fingers, feeling proud as Rhys fist clenched on his hair. 

Was it always so good ? Rhys almost forgot, he endured so much pain, was so close to die, everything seemed better. Tears came, he bit his lips to stop himself from screaming. Were these walls soundproof ??  
His legs wrapped around Jack's neck as he wanted him to stay there just a little more, he moaned and kept moving. Jack only stopped a minute, he lubed his fingers, and then went back at Rhys. He wanted his precious boyfriend to have the best sex of his life, his way to show him how happy he was about all of this. Rhys in his life, living in his penthouse and sharing his bed.   
"You like that kitten ?"  
"Jack, gentl..." Rhys tried to speak, but his words turned into a loud groan as Jack pressed a third fingers, scissoring him open.  
Eventually, Jack stopped. He wasn't gentle, placing Rhys back against the mattress but keeping his legs wide open. Without a warn, he slammed his cock inside the well prepared hole.   
Rhys cried out. "Yes." It was so good to have Jack inside him, manhandling him like that. He loved it, giving Jack full control. Being his personal stripper, whore, whatever Jack wanted him to be but especially, being his loved one.   
He felt the thicc hands strocking his body, one keepin his left leg up and the other making his way to his cock. 

"You can scream kitten, walls are soundproofs..." Jack groaned slamming harder inside Rhys, touching the spot that made Rhys beg for more.  
"Harded, harder Jack." Jack pulled out and slammed back inside Rhys, trying to remember he was supposed to go more gently. So hard as he heard his name being screamed like that. And the way Rhys moved, body pressed between Jack's and the mattress....   
He pinned Rhys to the bed, liking the younger man's lip. "Don't move, let daddy do all the work." Jack kept fucking him like that, holding him, eyes in eyes when they weren't kissing. "You like that so much, I remember that time I tied you to my bed..." Rhys moaned at the memory. Wrapping his legs around Jack's torso.   
"Harder daddy." His lose his breath as Jack pulled out and slammed back so hard both could see stars.   
"Don't say that, or I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit tomorrow."  
A little laugh came from Rhys, he bit his lips and teased Jack. "So I'd have to stay in your bed... Wonder all the things you could do to me then."  
Even if these words made Jack wants to go harder, he took a slower path, gently strocking Rhys cock. 

He let go of the younger man's wrists, scared to bruise them. Rhys had already suffered enough, and they weren't only two in this penthouse.   
Plus... Jack didn't need to mark Rhys anymore. He knew nobody could steal him.   
"Don't need to hurt you to have you staying there, you love my cock so much I only have to ask. And you be here, legs open to have your master taking you."  
Rhys laughed, a little louder than previously. Jack knew exactly what to do to calm them both, now scared to send him back to the hospital.   
"That's so good." Rhys hummed, his flesh fingers touching Jack's mask.   
Not without hesitation, the older man unclipped it and throw it somewhere next to the bed. 

Shy fingers retraced the blue lines, Jack told him what happened one night at the hospital. He told him about his friends, the vault, Rhys knew Jack still had secrets but it wasn't important. He would tell him one day.

Hands in Jack's hair, lips on his neck, Rhys came not long before Jack. So proud to have Jack feeling comfortable enough with him to be unmasked whil they fuck. He trusted Rhys. It was a bigger step in their relation ship than it might seems. 

They cuddled, Rhys pressing his head against Jack's chest, just like the first time they did it in this very bed.   
"I'm so lucky." Finally hummed Rhys after a few minutes of kiss.   
"Damn right you're. You got yourself a great looking boyfriend, little stripper."  
"Jack !" He almost forget they were three in this room. Himself, Jack, and the big ego of the CEO.   
"Ah but you look great too kiddo. Look at that nice bubble ass, could use it as my pillow. Hey !"  
"No"  
"You ain't funny..." The man rolled his eyes, not without a loud laugh. He felt great, they both felt great. And happy.   
But Jack hadn't forget about one little subject and he thought, maybe, this was the time to try.

"So... Angel is a really cool kid. I was wondering... Where..."  
Rhys lose his smile for a second, but Jack wanting to know made him happy again. His boyfriend had more importance, more power than anything that happened back on Pandora, even this...   
"You want to know about her mother ?"  
"Only if you're ready to talk about it." Of course Jack knew something terrible happened. Rhys always had these dying lights dancing in his eyes everytime he think about her.   
He took a deep breath, wondering where to start.  
"She... We... We were born in a nice village, not so far from Sanctuary. I-It was a calm and peaceful place. We were friends. Just friends. And when bandits came and killed everyone, we were the only ones to escape." He lose his smile again, memories hurt. And seeing the serious look on Jack's face didn't help, he used to roll his eyes when Sanctuary was mentionned but not this time.   
"We survived together, two teenagers. And when we turned eighteen, bandits captured us. We had a choice, becoming one of them or die." Jack frowned but kept silent. "It was horrible. I hated everything about this clan, Stacey had to convince them to not kill me. She... She was made to be one of them..."

Rhys paused, not wanting to look at Jack anymore. Mentionning bandits too much bothered the CEO, and bandits killer, he had airlocked people for less than this. But to Rhys, he couldn't even get mad. Not at all.   
Softly, he pressed a finger under Rhys' chin and looked at him intensely while he strocked the younger man's back. "Come on kitten, I want the full story."  
Rhys nodded, and kept talking : "So... We-We got even closer and,... and she got pregnant. It was scary, how to raise a kid when you live in... in that kind of community but, this become the only reason I felt alive. I knew, at the very moment I learn I'd be a father, that I could do everything to protect my baby." Rhys' voice changed, became darker. "And when I took her in my arms, and heard bandits talking, I knew what everything meant... See, if we really wanted to be a part of this clan, we had to give them a sacrifice. Stacey said she loved me, and she would never want to lose me. She said there was another way to be a part of this wonderful familly... One sacrifice we could make during a ceremony."

Jack stopped strocking Rhys' back, his eyes widened as his boyfriend looked at him with fear and determination. He knew that kind of stuff happened down there, but to think Rhys had to live through all of this, it hurted Jack more than the betray of his old friends.   
"I couldn't let them have Angel, even if I had to die trying. During a night, I got inside the infirmary, wrapped Angel in a shirt and tried to live. Everybody should've been asleep. I waited two days because I knew the man guarding the camp always slept past two am. But someone was awake. Stacey..."  
It was so hard to speak, maybe that's why Jack strocked Rhys' back again.   
"She pointed a gun at me and I begged her to let us go. I told her I'd rather die than let them have my angel but she wouldn't listen. She got distracted a second as she leaned to the door, ready to have me killed by them, not by her. Maybe it was the only thing she couldn't do. This was my only opportunity. I didn't want that you know ?"  
Rhys looked closely at Jack, in need of approval. Tears came from the corner of his eyes, this was hard to talk about it without being drunk or already desesperate. This day was one of his happiest. 

Jack almost wanted to say it was okay, Rhys didn't need to speak more. But it was important to me, he'd to know as much as Moxxi. He loved Rhys, he deserved to know more.   
"What happened cupcake ?"  
"I used my metal arms to punch her, I only wanted Stacey to be unconscious but I was weak. So damn weak... I put Angel on the floor as her mother started to scream. What could I do ? Once the bandits would be there, they would've kill me and burn my daughter alive ? So I place my hands around Stacey's throat and strangled her."  
Jack froze, Rhys sat, wipping the hot tears running down his face. He couldn't breath, couldn't think, his face turning red as he told the story to the first person he ever loved this way. Why would Jack tought ?   
He was supposed to be the nice one, the guy who does everything to not have Jack killing Vasquez. Note, now he didn't know what he would do if Jack shooted the man in prison. Probably nods. How many employees he saved ? How could Jack take him seriousle now ? 

Rhys yelped as Jack rolled him on his back and started to kiss his cheeks, tongue meeting the tears.   
"Jack ? What are you doing ?"  
Their lips moved together, Jack hands now taking care of his boyfriend's tears. Rhys hummed, slowly following Jack. His lips parted, allowing Jack to slid his tongue and kiss him properly.   
"Why ?" Rhys said as soon as he could talk.   
"You look like you need it..."  
"Jack ! You, you don't get it ! I-I killed Angel's mom. I did it. I took her life, and saw the lights dying in her eyes and didn't stop. I just... It was so long, and I-I was scared but... so mad..."  
A long silence followed Rhys confession, so long the younger man felt scared again. Jack can't love a hypocrite like him, nobody could. And Angel... He lied to her, it wasn't just because he feared to made her cry. Rhys feared to lose everything. 

"I had a lot of friends, years ago. So many people I thought I could always trust, and I did trust them until... I almost was a father too, Rhysie."  
Rhys' eyes widened, he sat in front of Jack and took his hands in his.   
"My wife... She died, killed by these crimson raiders while she was pregnant. These people I loved destroyed the only thing that made me happy. So I made them pay, and hell no, I don't regret anything I did to those people ! What am I trying to say is : Sometimes we've to lie to those we love, and other times, we've to do everything to protect them. Even if it means, hurting yourself in the process."  
It sounded like something Rhys said before, it sounded like love. And Rhys cried at that.  
"Oh come on pumpkin, don't cry !" Rhys cried even louder, tears running down Jack's back as he sobbed on his shoulder. Letting the older man leading him into a hug. "Rhysie, I've you now. See ? Things do get better."

Rhys suddenly faced Jack, stutter punctuated his sentences. "I-I didn't know. You w-w-were there for me I didn't know this. I-I didn't even ask !"  
Jack pinched his nose, mocking him softly, he was so adorable while overreacting.   
"I wouldn't have tell you anyway. It feels like it belongs to another life, I've already cried enough for this. Now I've you, and Angel. We're going to be a happy family, together."  
Rhys smiled, wide tears now coming only because of the word Jack used. He never really thought about that, to scared or maybe, because he didn't fully believe someday Jack would ask him to leave with him.   
"A familly." parroted Rhys, eagerly kissing Jack. And just like that, he was hard again.   
"A familly...." whispered Jack against his lips. "I love you Rhys."  
"Say that again."   
"I love you, you idiot stripper." Jack laughed in his neck, pushing him againt the mattress, ready for a second round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapter after (this one was originally supposed to be longer but I cut it in half) and then it's over. I'll miss writing this story.


	15. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading this chapter, DON'T forget, it isn't the last one.

Rhys frowned, closely listening to Angel who had just call him on his Echo device. She had a lot of friends now, after four months of living with Handsome Jack, everybody on Helios knew who they were.   
It was really cool to see Angel so happy, coming back home with friends and all, but a part of Rhys was worried. He feared some would try to get close to her just so they can meet Handsome Jack...  
"I don't know, did I know her parents ?"   
Jack, even though he was busy on his computer, looked at his boyfriend and frowned too. He wanted to speak but, the decision wasn't his. Rhys knows what is good for his daughter.   
"I only meet them twice... And you say you would spend the night there ?"  
The little voice could be heard in the whole office. Angel had been invited to a pajama party, all of her friends would be there and of course, if her dad says no, she would be so sad !   
"Okay, tell Vaughn to help you pick up some stuff at home. But don't go to sleep too late and don't forget to brush your teeth."  
Jack rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. Rhys couldn't say no. But at last it gave him some ideas for the night...

"So, maybe it's the time you and I finally make it out on the couch." teased Jack as soon as Rhys had hang up with Angel.   
The dad didn't look at Jack, a bit worried. Maybe he should've said no ?   
What if Katagawa...   
"Helios calling pumpkin !" Rhys almost fell off his chair as Jack screamed. "Something wrong ?"  
He quickly shook his head, smiling as Jack looked concerned.   
"No, it's just... I-I don't like when she's far from me." Jack stood up, slowly walking to Rhys as if he wasn't working on something important.   
"She'll be fine. I send a message to my guards, they'll look after her."  
"What would I do without you ?" Rhys smiled, leaning Jack into a long and passionate kiss. They were closer than ever, a dream that became true.   
"Like everyone in this galaxy, you wouldn't do anything without your hero..."   
Jack sat on the desk, using Rhys' tie to have the younger man closer and kissing him harder. Hands weren't long to grab Rhys' ass.

"Did my PA want a rise, because I know how he could get one."  
"You're cliché Jack !" Laughed Rhys, hands slowly going to Jack's crotch. The man was already hard, probably was he since a moment, when Rhys bent on the desk to check at something on Jack's computer. "I've a meeting with the robotic department in a minute." Hummed Rhys, a large smile as Jack let him take care of everything that has to do with robotics. "But maybe I can help you with this."  
Rhys slipped one of Jack's finger in his mouth, sucking on it as soon as it touched his tongue. Jack's breath went louder, eyes half closed as he looked at those lips soon to be wrapped around his cock. Or at least he thought...

A sound came from his echo device, making Rhys frowns a little because he had never heard this noise before. He didn't mind, he trusted Jack but was suprised to hear something that almost sounded like a scream.   
What surprised him is when Jack answered and completely stopped to touch him. Like if suddenly, he turned into fire.   
"Jack ?"  
The CEO shushed him, killing the mood for good. Now Rhys was a bit worried. Was anything wrong with Hyperion ? As a terrible PA, he felt scared one of his mistakes could've cost Jack millions. Or more...  
As if he could read his thoughts, Jack kissed his forehead and gave him a warm smile.   
"Everything is okay kitten, it'll just take me some times." Rhys smiled widely, too happy he didn't ruin anything or if he did, Jack didn't even mind. "Go to your meeting, we'll finish this tonight."   
Jack spank him, a little noise escaped from the younger man's mouth. He smiled to Jack, leaving the office feeling a little weird. 

Vasquez... It had to be about Vasquez. Jack didn't want to talk about him with Rhys, he only told him to not be worried. It was nice, having Jack trying to protect him in every way possible, but still, a part of him feared Jack would go too far.   
Rhys sighed before focusing on his meeting. Best was not to think too much about Jack's reaction when he'll told him for Maliwan was to focus on work. 

***

Jack wasn't long to leave his office to head Helios' prison. Rage turning his hands into fits, this was the day he finally gets ride of Vasquez. Exciting somehow ! He tried to not kill him, tried to stay nice because he knew Rhys didn't want more people to die because of him.   
But this idiot...   
No, Jack loves Rhys but no. Vasquez wouldn't live one more day.

Not to react to the echo call while his boyfriend was still in the office had been hard, and not to broke the echo device even harder. After shooting him, now Vasquez tried to make Jack believes Rhys worked for Maliwan ?  
And he pretented to have proofs ! That fucking idiot was so dead ! And every guards, every prisoners knew that only by looking at the way Jack entered the prison. It was like seeing the reaper itself making its way to meet his new victim.   
Better not to be in this very way !   
Guards opened the doors to a cell without windows, just a cage with blood and piss on the floor. Yep, maybe killing him would've been more human after all. 

"You..." Jack didn't care about the bruises and cuts on Vasquez body, not his problem, he gave him a kick. Sending the man just a little more on the floor. "Tried to" Another kick. "Rape" A punch, Jack using all his rage to make the man screams. "My boyfriend" Two, three, four more punchs and he forced Vasquez to stay on his legs as pinned him against the wall."In front of his daughter... And now, you still wanna play with me ?"  
Jack's laugh was full of evilness, that part of him never left, it only stayed silent for a while. Hid behind the love he has for Rhys and Angel. 

What was his suprised to hear Vasquez chuckles ! Probably broken. Happens sometimes here.  
"You fell hard for him..." The prisonnier's voice was weak from the beating. "Can blame you, I trusted him too."  
Jack pulled his gun out, pressing the muzzle under Vasquez's chin.   
"You want to kill me over the true. That's fair..." The prisonnier tried to show no fear but he was shaking, who wouldn't ? "Camera... I saw everything. Did he told you Katagawa jr himself gave him his number ? Did he told you about Maliwan's offer ? Rhys isn't made for being an assistant, but you probably know that. He wants to work in..."  
"You're a liar." All of a sudden, Jack's voice lost a bit of his anger, confusion taking over his brain.   
"... You wish I was... The great Handsome Jack, not even noticing when his whore kiss the enemy in front of a Hyperion crowd. My bet is... He collects informations for his real lover, and will leave you as soon as..."

A shoot. Jack didn't want to hear more, didn't need to. The rage leaved his voice but not his heart, making a hole in Wallethead's face.   
At least, he didn't had to think about it anymore.   
He gave orders, corpse must be burned, ashes throw in the space. Easy peasy !   
A good thing, right ? The man who tried to rape Rhys, who shoot him, was now dead, so... Why wasn't Jack happy ?   
Lies, everything he said was lies. Rhys would never...   
Unless ?? Looking at the blood stains on his hands, he let Vasquez's words too much place in his brain. A camera ? Rhys kissing someone in front of... Was it the day before he and Rhys became close ? That night when, too drunk or too stupide, he stripped in front of everyone ? No, it couldn't...

Jack felt the rage beating in his head, like a fucking headache coming after too much booze. What if EVERYTHING was a lie exept Vasquez's words ? What if the stripper always stayed a stripper, selling his body to get more money, using him to have a good place at Maliwan ?   
No, no, no, no...   
Not Rhys. He had no rights to think that. Not after everything, it was bad. So bad.   
But then, if Rhys really was who he says he was, why would he date a killer like Jack ? Unless it was to satisfy that junior bitch.   
They met because of Maliwan spies, wouldn't it be logic if Rhys was one of the spies ?   
He killed his daughter's mother, he lived as a bandit for months, maybe years, he lived on Pandora, he could fight a little too well for a nice and peaceful dad... And he said, he pretended, he loved Jack ? Who would love Jack but a sociopath ?

There was one way to know, only one. Jack got back to his office, ignoring Yvette's questions about the blood on his hands and face. He had videos to watch. 

***

Rhys tried to wait for Jack, anxious as he never got a reply to any of his messages. Jack never did that... No dick pics, no dirty texts, nothing... Something went wrong. Maybe he did the mistake that had cost Jack money, maybe something happened on Pandora, or maybe...

He curled up under the sheets, controlling his breath as he feared Katagawa could've done something. He still had times, but maybe the man got tired to wait.   
At a certain point, he almost left a message to Jack, something like : We need to talk, come home soon please. ILY.   
But he couldn't, too weak. Always so weak.   
Maybe he cried. What if tonight was the last night here ? Would Jack screams ? Destroy everything in the house ? And what if Angel get scared ? Good thing she wasn't home/   
Home... That word he loved so much now hurted. He didn't want to leave. He loved his life, had fun changing the decoration with Jack, cheerished every moments of his new life. He wanted more, it was too soon to lose everything !  
But what if Rhys had waited too much time and now, Jack wouldn't believe him ? If he talks because he think Jack knows, then wouldn't it be even more suspicious ?

A sobs escaped, he was shaking and had to bit his lower lip to calm himself down. Jack loves you, everything will be alright. He kept repeating himself.   
But Jack had also lost so much, too much ! Could he forgives him to have keep the secret for so long ?

Hugging his pillow, Rhys eventually fell asleep around 2 am. He didn't hear Jack joining him in the bed, couldn't see the hate in the mismatched eye when Jack brushed the cover off his face.  
What now ? 

Jack wasn't even sure why he got back home, nor why he joined Rhys in their *His bed. He could've send soldiers, having Rhys dropped in a spaceship and throw somewhere on Eden 6. But what about Angel ? She wouldn't stay without Rhys, and he wasn't going to lie to a little girl and says his dad died. Killed by Hyperion's enemies.   
He thought about that, and many worst things when he saw Rhys kissing Junior. So all of this was just a giant illusion ? A trap ?   
Everything Vasquez said was true, from the kiss to the phone number and worst... Jack remembered the flowers, and a couple of questions later (and a quick check at the hospital videos footage) and he found out who left these flowers. And a letter !  
A letter he never heard of, even thought a nurse assured she gave it to Rhys. 

Jack planned to airlock this nurse, and Vaughn, and everyone who helped his enemy to come on Helios.   
Laying on his back, he wondered why airlocking Rhys felt so wrong it hurted... When a hand grabbed his shirt, Rhys rolling on his side like if, even asleep, he still wanted Jack to hug him, he understood why : HE wasn't faking. Rhys was, or at least it seemed that way, but not him. He genuinely LOVED that idiot, that traitor. 

Watching at the celling for what seemed hours, Jack wondered if he shouldn't wake him up and talk. He missed that voice already.  
But what would be the point ? Allowing him to lie ? Giving him a second chance, something he never do ?! 

"Jack...?" Rhys' eyes were barely open, puffy from all the crying. Jack knew he cried, it was obvious as he found him under the covers, hugging a stupid pillow.   
"Jack, you finally are home..." Before Rhys could speak more, Jack kissed him. Less he would talk, better it'd be. He didn't allow Rhys to breath, pinning him to the bed as he moved to top him.   
Rhys hummed underneath him, spreading his legs to give more place to Jack. Just like the good whore he was.   
Jack bit Rhys' lips, a hand strocking his throat softly. Kisses and bites, Rhys' body moving in a suggestif way under his, that was better than speaking. A way better.   
He only gave his ... Rhys, enough time to breath but not to speak. His voice, every of its words, all full of lies.   
At least, his body couldn't lie and Jack' touchs were doing things to him. He moaned so loud, eyes closed like he sometimes does when he's dreaming.   
But dreaming about who ? Now Jack had to question everything. Every smiles Rhys had when Jack looked at him while they worked, or when he cooked, were they for him ?   
When Jack kissed him and his eyes closed, was he trying to remember how it was to kiss junior ? 

The rage was back, taking over Jack's body. He wasn't gently strocking Rhys's throat anymore. No, he was doing the worst to what he thought was the best thing to ever happens in his life.   
"J-J-Jack..." Rhys tried to say more, but the hands around his throat went deeper into his skin, bruising the pale flesh.   
Jack couldn't think straight, Rhys' lips moving reminded him of the kiss, of the betrayal. The kid fought, trying to kick him off of him but Jack was too strong, and the rage made him even stronger as he gave more pressure to Rhys' throat. Hates consumed him, he wanted to kill this idiot. Wanted to see the lights dies just like he felt his heart burn in his chest as all of his dreams got lost in the lies. He...He... He... was going to kill the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Jack is killing Rhys ? Oh my !!! haha  
Next chapter very soon, won't let y'all waiting to long after this. Even if it means I've to post a short one before the final !


	16. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is killing Rhys... UNLESS ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter. I'm proud of all the progress I made while writing this, and yes, I'll miss working on this one. Enjoy !!

... He was going to kill the dream.  
The pressure in his hands, body tensed up, rage became pain as the younger man put less resistance into the fight. Face red, eyes slowly closing, he kept looking at Jack. Was Rhys smirking ? Like he knew it would happen some day, like everything Jack had ever say or do to him wasn't real.  
Maybe Jack was a liar too ? If could kill Rhys so easily, getting ride of him without giving a chance to explains himself, was it even love ?  
Jack tried to stop but his fingers refused to leave the bruised throat, he lost the control of his body, back to be the monster and nothing else. Rhys' smirk grow bigger, like he won this twisted game. Where was the hero ? 

"Jack ?"  
Rhys' voice came from somewhere else in the room, soft, warming.  
How could he... And all of a sudden, it wasn't Rhys anymore under his fingers, but himself. The non-masked part of himself, watching him, satisfied. The monster usually sleeping under the handsome face, stronger than ever as he was about to kill the only thing that saved him from insanity.  
"Rhys..." He whispered, trying to hear the voice again. It worked, it was all around him, saying his name again and again.  
"Rhys !" His heart bounced in his chest. NO ! The monster wouldn't win. Love, Rhys' love was stronger than this, stronger than the crimson raiders, stronger than the doubts, the feeling of betrayl and everything that broke Jack years after years. 

"Jack ? Please, wake up."

Back to reality, Jack sat up in the bed abruptly, covers dropped on the floor. He find hard to catch his breath, it only became easier when Rhys place a hand on his shoulder. Kid was worried, looking at Jack with a bit of fear and pain in the eyes.  
"Jack, is everything alright ?"  
He nodded, just a nightmare. The worst he ever had.  
"Okay but... Y-You're hurting me..." Jack frowned until he saw his hand tightly clenched around Rhys' flesh wrist. He let go of it, horrified to see his fingers printed in the pale skin.  
"It'll leave a bruise..." Rhys pouted, trying to make Jack feels guilty but not too much. His boyfriend had reasons to be really mad, and himself felt guilty and didn't want to give Jack' excuse to make him feel worst.  
Rhys expected to hear screams, to be dropped out of the bed and then of Helios but Jack only moved to place himself behind him. Chin on Rhys' shoulder, he massaged the poor flesh. 

They stayed like that without speaking for what seemed forever,  
"I'm sorry..." Finally said Rhys, fighing the tears. He couldn't be weak, not this time.  
"I hurted you Rhysie, I'm the one who should be sorry. And I'm, it won't happen again."  
Rhys swallowed loudly, bitting his lips before asking : "Because I'll leave Helios soon, right ? There's no way you'd keep me around after... after this. I don't know what you're even waiting for ?!"  
Jack kissed Rhys' neck, trying to show no expression, like he wasn't affected by the whole situation. Damn if it wasn't the hardest thing he had done in his life ! "After what baby ? Something you want to say ?"  
Rhys sobbed, how to be strong now ?  
Jack knew ! It was so obvious to him ! It didn't matter how, Handsome Jack was thinking Rhys betrayed him and now he had to make it out without having his heart broke into a thousand of pieces. "Maliwan..."  
Jack wrapped a hand around his waist, keeping him closer. Another kiss was pressed on the neck, the non bruised neck. "Maliwan, baby ?"  
His voice sounded dangerous, low and stained by the hate building in his heart.

Rhys sobbed again, so Jack wanted his confession before getting rid of him ? Somehow, it was good, he had a chance to explains everything but mainly, more time wrapped in these strong arms. Feeling protected as he never felt before. He knew he could fight for it. Just like he did to keep Angel alive all these years, those kind of think deserves to be fighting for. 

« Jack… I-I… Please, don’t hate me, okay ? » Rhys begged, robot hands strocking Jack’s arm and flesh one pressed against his chest. He couldn’t even feel the pain from his wrist, not as he had to confess. « I didn't know it was him at the... the party. The one where you saved me from myself. I had no idea Jack, I promise ! »  
Jack kept his gaze on something in the bedroom while listening to Rhys, a picture of this new and maybe fake family. He didn’t say anything, Rhys swallowed loudly. « A few days after, he showed up when I waited for Angel to get back from her school trip. The one you paid for ... »  
Rhys felt dumb for adding this, but Jack's kisses rewarded him. The older man remembered it, mainly the part were he got so mad at Rhys for such a little amount of money ! Rhys forgave him, completely…  
« Still then, I didn't know it was Katagawa jr nor it would be working for Maliwan, I took his card without questionning it too much. Later that day I checked on the echo net what's the Zanara, the place I was supposed to work to. I panicked, I couldn’t breath or think but mainly, I couldn’t call you. I so wanted to be we… »  
Rhys feared to say more, his heart pounded in his chest as Jack added that he was mad at him then. He admitted it, admitted that Rhys couldn’t have done that because he would’ve been extremely mad… « It’s true. Maybe I would’ve send you back on Pandora then. »  
« See ?! Jack if, if we were like now I would’ve ran to you and told you everything ! » Rhys felt a little better, his body was shaking but Jack’s kisses on his pale skin helped him to calm down. 

« Go on, I want to hear everything you’ve to say… » Rhys nodded, a bit sad because he would’ve like to speak with Jack eyes to eyes but he wouldn’t let him move. He pressed himself a little more against Jack, in need to get more comfort while he spoke. « I think… At some point I considered it. I-I needed money, trapped with Vasquez, trapped with a job I was ashamed of but once I knew he was your enemy, I only feared to disappoint you… And maybe I feared you. I thought about leaving Helios, not too seriously but… »  
« So you’re scared of me Rhys ? » Jack sounded even more dangerous, but Rhys couldn’t care less. « I would’ve fear anyone. I mean, you had no reasons to trust me back then. I was nothing to you, just a random stripper that could’ve been a spy. »  
« And now I’ve reasons to trust you ? »  
It hurted. Of course he had ! Were the past months nothing to Jack ? Rhys fought a little harder to be freed, offended and in the need to look at Jack directly in the eyes.  
« Jack stop… Please ! » Rhys’ words turned into whines. « I-I just want to kiss you. » He lied.  
« You finish first ! » commanded Jack, voice harsh.  
As soon as he heard Rhys sobbing so hard against him, he felt guilty, but he couldn't wait. Their futur was on the line.

« Good, fine... » Quickly mumbled the younger man, he took a few minutes to be able to speak again, hurted by Jack once again. « After… After this I got my past job back and then, you showed up, at my work. And we made rules, we even forgot about them because we didn’t needed them anymore. Everything was so perfect, I even forgot about Maliwan. Honestly, why would’ve I bring this up ? I hadn’t call them, and before the letter, I didn’t even know for the kiss ! »  
« A letter, Rhys ? » Jack tried to act like he knew nothing but Rhys wasn’t stupid, he had spent too much time with Jack, his boyfriend or the CEO, to not know when he was playing pretend.  
« Yes, a letter Jack. It was from Katagawa, he wrote that he wanted me to work for him. And more… He wanted a way more from me. Just like Vasquez. Because these kind of persons don’t give a shit about my skill, what they really want is to fuck me. He also wrote that I had six months to take a decision, six months. Enough to be sure you’d trust me… I only wanted to be sure t-that you loved me enough to not send me far away from you. From your home and the familly we are now. »

Jack stayed silent while Rhys sobbed. Thinking, so much his head felt heavy again. When he suddenly moved, it wasn’t to kiss or comfort Rhys who’s eyes felt like burning because of all the cries, Jack only wanted to leave.  
It surprised Rhys so much it asked him time to react, lips parted and tears running down his cheeks. « What… What are you doing ? »  
« Need a break, will be back later. » No sweet names, no softness in his voice. It was even hard for Rhys to know how Jack felt at this right moment. But when he was done pulling on his shoes, walking past the bedroom’s door to go to his office or something like that, Rhys decided that he didn’t care what Jack wanted.  
This time, it was all about his needs !

« Fuck that ! » Rhys ran then jumped on Jack’s back and wrapped his arms around the older man’s shoulders. « You’re going to stay with me and talk, no way you keep me alone and worried here. We can fix this now, together ! »  
« Rhys… » warned Jack.  
« Fuck off, I’m so tired of your bullshit. We both had terrible past, and it’s time for you to finally learn to trust someone. I never… »  
Rhys was cut in his sentence as Jack stepped back and crushed him against the door frame, only wanting Rhys to let him go but the scream… It made Jack stops. He forgot about leaving and even about the rage. So yes, Rhys wasn’t on his back anymore, but he was on the floor, hands pressing the spot where he got shoot a few months ago.

« Damn Rhysie ! » He knelt down, pulling the yellow shirt up to check at the scar. No blood but it didn’t mean anything. Without thinking about anything but Rhys well being, he took him in his arms and helped him lay down on the couch.  
He quickly went from the painkiller, the ones in a kitchen’s cupboard. Rhys always forgot to take his medication when it was in their bathroom, but as he liked chocolate so much, Jack found smart to keep everything there. Wasn’t this so cute ? He almost smiled at the thought.  
Without loosing a minute, he filled a cup and went back to Rhys.  
« I’m going to take something for… »  
« No, stay. Please, stay. » He begged Jack, voice raw from the scream. Jack tried to explains he only wanted to take care of the wrist, which looked really bad now that the kitchen lights were on, but the crying thing on the couch wouldn’t let him.  
« We talk, now. »  
« No kitten, I’m going to call a doctor. We need to be sure you’re okay. »  
Rhys shrugged his shoulders, Jack wanted him to see a doctor ? Fine ! But nobody would touch him until they had their talk.  
« Rhys… Stop acting like a baby. »  
« No ! When they’ll be here, you’ll leave me and I won’t even know if I’ll be able to see you again. You stay, that’s an order. »  
Jack laughed a little, he liked that version of Rhys. Kid wasn’t scared at all, he knew his life wasn’t on the line, Jack wouldn’t kill him. Maybe he even knew it better than Jack himself. 

Rhys frowned. « Why are you laughing now ? It isn’t funny Jack. Not at all. You’re hurting me more than you seem to believe. Think my scream was something ? Wait until you send me far away from you. »  
Jack looked deeply at Rhys, heck if it wasn’t the face of someone ready to fight until death to make his point. Has Rhys ever been so determinate before ?  
« I won’t send you anywhere Rhysie… I-… » It was so hard for Jack to talk, words seemed to burn his tongue, turning it into ashes in his own mouth. But Rhys’ eyes were on him, always full of hopes, love and trust. He took his hand, the flesh one because of the bruises that matched so well the state of Rhys’heart. Poor dude wouldn’t stop to fight, he looked terribly tired, eyes puffy and red, skin paler than usual, and his hair was a mess but then, only hearing Jack giving him a sweet name again calmed him a little bit down.

« I’m sorry. » Finally said Jack. And he was, more than anything. Sorry for always trying to destroy the things he love the most, how dumb must’ve he been to truly believes Rhys could be like these people from the past ?  
He talked about the letter before Jack mentionned it, he spoke honestly, fear and relief in his voice as he finally could tell Jack everything. And the love, it never left his beautiful eyes… 

Rhys jumped out of the couch to hug Jack, both on their knees. Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys and pressed him against his chest like he did at the hospital. Somehow, they were meeting again. But this time, they truly wanted it to be the last.  
« I’m so sorry… » Jack whispered again, voice weak. He couldn’t cry. Not him. He didn’t deserve to cry after what he did, only to suffer in silence.  
« You better be ! » joked Rhys, sobbing one loud time before facing Jack. « You better be, idiot. »  
« Language kitten. » And there they were, smiling again. Stronger.  
Jack strocked Rhys’ hair, trying to fix the mess a little bit before taking care of all his tears. They were all his fault but he decided he still had life to earn Rhys’ forgiveness.  
Shyly Rhys went to unclip the mask, wanting to see the real Jack. At least, that’s how Jack thought of it. The nightmare he had, the one where he killed Rhys in, was on his my mind as he faced his own demons with the help of his lover. Not everyone wanted him dead. Not everyone wanted to destroy him.  
Rhys took the mask off, looking at him like it was the first time he sees it and then placed it delicately on the coffee table.

He loved seeing Jack without it, pride hitting hard as he always knew not so many had the luck to see this face. And he felt even more proud when he kissed it or retraced the blue with the tip of his fingers. It made Jack hummed, eyes dazed as he let himself go under Rhys’ spell.  
That’s when he was finally sure bad times were over. 

Rhys leaned for the kiss he deserved, he looked adorable with his little nose red and his eyes closed. Jack cupped his chin and rewarded his courage with a long and soft kiss until Rhys parted his lips, allowing him to pass them and lick the inside of his mouth.  
The moan he got sounded so sweet. Rhys closed the space between them, both of his hands now on Jack’s pants, fingers slowly moving around Jack’s impressive crotch.  
« I thought you were hurt kitten ? » Jack’s voice was full of want, eyes dazed as he looked at the pretty man now unbuckling his pants.  
« Want to be my handsome doctor ? »  
He was hard, but needed to be sure. « Rhys… » He insisted, something hard as the younger man has removed his shirt and was now kissing his neck, that sweet body pressed against his. « Pumpkin, I… You need to see… »  
« I’m fine Jack, I wasn’t expecting you to crush me like you did… That ‘s all. I’m fine. »  
Without loosing a second, Jack kissed him until he ended up on his back, Jack’s body pinning him against the floor. 

So eager to refind each other, they undressed quickly without breaking the kiss for more than two seconds, tossing their clothes apart.  
Rhys wiped away the tears Jack hadn’t feel coming down his cheeks. Somehow, Rhys got even more excited. Jack had been so worried that he was now crying in relief ? It did things to his heart.  
Jack stopped to kiss the now swollen lips to press one on his hand. « You look beautiful, kitten. » Rhys nodded to this, then begged for Jack to fuck him already.  
« Damn the lube ! » Jack grabbed his pants and pulled it out of his pocket. Rhys eyes narrowed. « Why are you surprised kitten ? You know I’m always ready to take that ass of yours. »  
They laughed softly, until Jack pressed a wet finger at Rhys’ entrance, drawing circles until he heard his boyfriend begging.  
Rhys helped himself with his arms, half sit, legs spread, and he looked at Jack fingering him slowly. He worked him open with the seriousness of someone trying to saves life. After what just happened between them, Jack wanted to show by anyway possible how sorry he felt. And sex has always been the easiest way for him to express himself. 

He placed Rhys on the couch, wanting him to feel more comfortable and slowly move the head of his cock around Rhys’ entrance. Back pressed against the backrest of the couch, his legs wide open, Rhys moved along with Jack, humming his name when he penetrated him.  
With a slow path, he started to fuck Rhys on their couch for the first time. After all the tensions, it felt so good. Both men were moaning, body shivering as they touched each others in need to check if it was real.  
Rhys was really there this time, a wrist bruised but overall, everything was fine and Jack could’ve come only by knowing this. « I love you Rhysie. » He hummed, taking a faster path. « I love you so much this could be the end of me. »  
Rhys wrapped his legs around Jack, forcing the man to get balls deep inside him and to look at him in the eyes. « I love you too Jack, nothing will ever change this. You’re mine. »  
Jack’s hand clenched into fist in Rhys’ hair, this did more things to him than their usual dirty talk. So he choose to say what’s on his mind, he knew Rhys was ready to hear them.  
« I killed Vasquez. » Annonced Jack, thrusting harder into Rhys.  
« I’m glad you did. » He was, even if it made a bad person of him. A problem gone forever, no need to wonder what would happen if he escaped from his cell or wherever he was kept in.  
« And I’m going to burn Maliwan to the ground. I’ll take my time with junior, fucking bastard think he can laid his hands on you… » Jack thrusts became brutals, making Rhys cried out for more. It was so good, the dangerous Jack between his legs, taking what was his and planning to kill whoever would touch his familly. Rhys came, bottom lips quievering and legs strongly wrapped aroung Jack’s torso. « I’ll destroy those who tries to hurt you, all of your enemies, I’m gonna kill them all. »  
« No… » Rhys found it hard to speak, Jack slammering in his body and himself feeling a second orgasm coming. Jack slowed his thrusts a little, looking at Rhys, face sweaty. « WE are going to destroy them, Jack. You and I. »  
Incapable of speaking, Jack kissed Rhys, both coming at the same time. 

Rhys lowered his legs, there was no way he could walk tomorrow. Or today, since it was almost 6 am. They had a hard time catching their breath, but when they did they laughed at their own stupidity. Rhys a spy ? Jack sending him far away from everything he knew ? So damn stupid. But less than a hour ago, it seemed real.  
« Seems like I’ll have to cover someone of flowers and everything his heart needs. »  
« Yes… But first, a shower because right now I’m covered by cums. »  
Jack teased Rhys, didn’t he look so lovely like that ? A complete mess, with a huge and stupid smile across his face. Jack wasn’t long to take a picture of this perfect face.  
They showered, and fuck, then showered again.

When Angel got back home, Jack called this day the : No school day. And they went at the theater, eating ice creams and laughing together. Like the familly they finally were. Both men fell asleep on the couch while watching an animated movie with the little girl, night has been long for them ! 

Just like that, Maliwan became a thing from the past, but weeks after, Jack made sure it would never comeback and try to steal his boyfriend again. 

***

Not even a month after, most of the Maliwan factories were turned to ashes on every planet they had buildings on. Their guns melted by Hyperion soldiers while the employees were given a choose : Fighting for Maliwan or joining Hyperion.  
Handsome Jack wasn’t so happy about it, these people didn’t deserves a chance but he did that for Rhys. And Angel. Now he had to be a good exemple for them. And he liked how Rhys always rewarded him with the most beautiful smile everytime Jack’s told him about the lives he spares. He was a hero after all !

As for what happened in the Zanara… Oh Rhys knew, thanked Jack, but tried not to speak too much about it.

Jack came there in person, walking on the yacht like it was his, under the screams and lights dying everywhere on board. It was dangerous, but not as much as the demon inside him.  
Rhys soothed it, but sometimes every demons needs to be feed. Plus, he wouldn’t let a soldiers taking care of Kat, it was his best reward for becoming an even better version of himself. 

Soldiers broke the Kat’s office doors and let Jack in, poor man didn’t stand a chance against Handsome Jack. He had learn how to surprise his enemies enough to destroy them before they could even fought back. Should he feel guilty ? Heck no ! Junior attacked him first, coming on Helios, trying to get Rhys to work for him, … Jack had already been nice to not burn him alive.  
Those who helped Kat making his way on Helios had been lucky too ! Only airlocked, it was mercy considering those people betrayed him. He spared the nurse, for Rhys, again.  
But Junior…

« Hi kiddo, trying to play with the big boys ? »  
Katagawa reached for his katana, but Jack moved quick, shooting him three times.  
« One last word ? » asked Jack, a smirk on his face.  
Katagawa tried to move, blood dripping down his leg, shoulder and chest. A kick and all hopes were lost. It was over, the man knew it, so he didn’t say anything but spat on Jack’s boot.  
Jack raised a brow, was this supposed to be impressive ? « Boring ! » And then he shoots.  
Goodbye Junior, and goodbye Zanara. The pleasure yacht exploded, a beautiful show ! 

No more enemies, at least, for now. Doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to have soldiers ALWAYS looking for Rhys and Angel, spending a lot of money to protect them.  
Money didn’t matter when it comes to protect those he loves. 

Rhys and Jack had others argues, even after the fall of Maliwan. But they never were as bad as the one they had before becoming the powerful couple they became the night were they met each others for the last time. The right time.  
It felt so good to be a part of a team, knowing someone would always be at their side. Nothing scared them, and the Hyperion empire only grew from their love.  
Everything was finally just like they dreamed it to be.  
But… There was one little thing…

A year after Maliwan had been completely destroyed, Jack got back home with a worried face on. No smile, no « Hello kiddo, did you missed me ? » even though he hasn’t been home for days because of a problem with their new guns. Definitly not based on some Maliwan diagrams…  
Rhys thought something was wrong with the company, maybe the last model of prosthetics he worked on didn’t sell well. Maybe he wasn’t good enough to be the director of a whole department ! Maybe it was too soon, he could be a PA again, if Jack thought this was for the better.  
« No it’s not that, kitten. » Jack gave Rhys his jacket like he was a coat stand, not even kissing him as he used to.  
« Jack ? I did something wrong ? You know you can tell me everything. »  
The older man shook his head, he looked worried, but also… Excited ? Weird !  
« Jack ?! What the hell is going on. »  
« Languague, Rhys ! Just grab that thing in my pocket and I’ll tell you everything. »  
Rhys mumbled something about Jack acting like an assholes and then became silent as he pulled out a little black box from Jack’s jacket.  
Just the time to open it and looking at his boyfriend, Jack was already next to him on one knee. 

Rhys couldn’t breath for a whole minute, eyes glancing between Jack and the beautiful ring inside of the box.  
« Rhys, I’m no good for that kind of talk. You know it, I know it. BUT ! I’ll give it a try. Alright, so : Since the day I’ve know you, life has started to make sense, and all of my worries vanished under your smile. I can’t imagine waking up without you. I want to spend every moment of my life with you, to tell and show you how much I love you. I want our story to be the only one that matters. I want our love to be envied by everyone. And I want you to take the name I long time thought I would never use anymore…  
Anyway, kitten. Wanna marry me and becoming Mr. Rhys Lawrence ?  
« Yes, yes ! » Screamed Rhys. « I want to marry you, a thousand time yes ! »  
He was crying and laughing, couldn’t even stop to move. Jack helped him to pull on the beautiful ring, feeling as excited as his now fiancé.  
« You‘re an idiot » whined Rhys between two kisses. « For a second I thought you wanted to break up with me ! »  
« Kitten that’s the last thing I’d do ! You and I it’s forever, remember. »  
Rhys nodded heavily, so much his neck hurted later. « Forever, Jack. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things now :  
-So I had a little tear. I loved writing this story and hope you enjoyed the end. It took me longer than I thought because I wasn't happy with the first end I had. Too dark, I wanted it to have a happy ending. I'll really miss this story.  
-Sorry for the "«" but I use a french app to write so I don't loose my stuff anymore. It happened two times while writing this fic and I lost DAYS of work.  
-I'll soon post a new fic, this time with the help of beta readers (Sparky I'm looking at you ;D) It'll be a rhack omegaverse !! + daddy kink  
-ALSO !! I'm thinking of a bonus chapter, maybe a way to say goodbye to every characters ?? Tell me in the comment !  
-And one last think, THANK YOU VERY MUCH everyone for reading this, you've no idea how happy it makes me feel to have people reading something I wrote. It was one hell of a good ride ! MUCH LOVE !!!!!


End file.
